There You'll Be
by Juud
Summary: -AU- Hisana had never died. Instead, she had gotten into a coma vigil and she hasn't woken up just yet. Will Byakuya be able to bring her back to their life?
1. Chapter one: Prologue

**A/N:** A ByaHisa fanfic here! I was walking around with this idea for a while, but I never got the time to start with it. Then I got bored, so I thought: Heey xP

I hope everyone will enjoy!

**Summary: **Hisana never died. Instead, she got into a coma and hadn't woken up yet. Will Byakuya be able to get her back to their life? How does Rukia fit in all this?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, but I do own all the OC's which will occur.

* * *

He noticed the first sakura blossoms opening up again. He also noticed the cheerful birds, free and happily flying through the sky. And he noticed the sun, warming everyone outside. And he realized that, without _her_, he would never be able to enjoy all this. 

As he stood behind a window, waiting for his wife to return from her daily visit to Rukongai, he sighed. Everything was just perfect. He had finally achieved Bankai and he would get promoted to a Captain in the Gotei thirteen very soon. He was respected for being the heir to the noblest family in Soul Society. Everyone obeyed him and everyone admired him.

But all of that didn't really matter to him.

He saw the gates of the privet area of the Kuchiki house open up. Hisana entered the large garden and closed the gates behind her back.

Byakuya's heart skipped a beat by seeing his beloved wife. As for all days, he was worried that she might not show up. Inuzuri was dangerous, but Hisana always insisted on going on her own. She didn't want to bother him or anyone else with her missteps.

He could almost feel his heart shatter into a thousand pieces by seeing the defeated and desperate expression on her face. Another search without any progress. But he would cheer her up today.

He stepped out of the house, into the garden and walked towards Hisana. He embraced her and gave her a small kiss.

"Welcome home," he said.

She smiled up at him and hugged her arms around him.

"Byakuya-sama," she whispered.

"Happy anniversary, Hisana." Byakuya said, a shy smile creeping up his face.

He didn't get a respond. He took one of her hands and looked down into her eyes. Eyes filled with confusion. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it soon after. She shook her head.

"Come again?"

He knew that Hisana was upset about not finding her baby sister. But to forget about their anniversary…

"Five years earlier, we got married. Now don't tell me you don't remember."

Her eyes widened in shock and she covered her mouth with her hands.

"Our… oh my gosh, how could I have forgotten? I- I'm so sorry, Byakuya-sama! Are you sure it is today? Not tomorrow or next week?"

Byakuya shook his head. "Today."

"Have you planned anything?"

Byakuya wanted to say that he had indeed. Diner for two, music which meant a lot to both of them, a stroll at dusk through the woods of Soul Society… But when he saw Hisana's tired eyes, he couldn't. She probably wanted to go straight to bed and sleep for the next twelve hours.

"No, nothing in particular," was what he said.

Hisana groaned and fixed her eyes upon the stones they were standing on.

"You are angry, aren't you?"

His heart melted by hearing the disappointed tones in her voice. She had disappointed herself, that was for sure.

"No, I am not. I was getting worried, for you were to return later than usual." he assured her, while he tightened their embrace. He could feel her pushing her face against his chest as she searched for the words he had just said. She didn't seem to understand them.

Worried thoughts reached in his mind as he felt Hisana shiver. He broke apart to observe her.

"Are you feeling well?" he asked her.

"I… uhm, sorry? I… didn't… I…" Hisana lost her words. She could only make non-understandable noises.

"Bya… I… dun't wurr…"

"Hisana? Answer me." Byakuya demanded, his hands gripping onto her shoulders.

She flinched at his touch and closed her eyes firmly. She shook her head wildly and every limb in her body went tense. And when she also started to sob without any warning, Byakuya snapped. Something was really wrong. He didn't know if anything had happened in Rukongai, but also physically, things weren't right.

He lifted her and shunpoed away.

---

Waiting literally killed him. Usually, he wouldn't mind waiting for something. But then again, usually, he wasn't this worried.

When they had arrived at the fourth division, Hisana didn't react on anything anymore. Not to his voice, not to his touch, not to anything. He had brought her in and Unohana had immediately called for the assistance of her vice-captain, Kotetsu Isane.

They were still examining her. He could hear their voices being calm but nervous at the same time.

The fifteen minutes in the waiting room teased him by passing by very slow. He had no idea of what was going on, and deep inside, he knew that he didn't want to know either. His life was perfect as it was, centered around Hisana. She couldn't leave him. He would die without her.

"Kuchiki-kun?"

Unohana Retsu, Captain of the fourth division and one of the most amazing healers of the entire Society, stood in the doorway, asking for Byakuya's attention. He got to his feet immediately, wanting to see Hisana.

Smiling a little, Unohana made space for Byakuya. He entered and he froze.

Hisana's already pale face had become even more white. She didn't move. The only thing which assured him of her still being alive was her stirring chest. Her peeping, tiny breathes were all he had left. When he reached out to get her hand, his fingers almost broke on the cold from hers.

"What.. happened?" he managed to ask.

"Recently, there has been a virus haunting in Inuzuri. More souls were caught by it and died. Hisana was lucky she was strong enough to fight it. The bug affected her liver, and it couldn't send her brains the things it needed. She forgot things, lost control over her body and she couldn't even feel the slightest things anymore. Byakuya-kun… she is now in a coma."

Never had anyone succeeded in taking Kuchiki Byakuya off-guard. But now he was dizzy, in shock and he was close to tears.

_Hisana…_

Unohana noticed his change in behavior. She patted him carefully on the shoulder and she announced her leave.

"Isane, come with me. We'll leave these two alone."

Isane attached one last drip to Hisana's arm and nodded. But before she left, she turned to Byakuya.

"You brought her in just on time. Now we were able to feed her brains and give it strength to continue working. But if you came in five minutes later… who knows what might have happened?"

Byakuya gulped.

"Will she be okay?"

Isane gave him an encouraging smile and nodded.

"She will be okay, but it's not sure how long it will take. The virus Unohana-Captain was referring to, lives on reiatsu. It had fed itself and now attacked people with a small amount of reiatsu. Like we said before, she was lucky she could fight it."

Byakuya nodded. Isane made an attempt to leave, but he stopped her with one last question.

"When will she wake up?"

Isane sighed and watched Hisana.

"I can't say. She could wake up tomorrow, but also in a couple of years. Reiatsu-viruses are very dangerous and it's really hard to abandon it from her body. It depends on how strong the virus is and on how much it has affected her liver."

When she saw that Byakuya had no further questions, she smiled once more and left, closing the door behind her back.

Byakuya sighed and put a stool next to Hisana's bed. He sat down and observed her. She seemed so fragile, so helpless. And there was nothing he could do. Not that he ever could help her… she never wanted to bother him.

If there was just something he could complete for her…

He sat there for more than an hour. He wanted to be with her when she would wake up, he wouldn't leave her on her own. But after a while, Unohana forced him out, for Hisana needed some rest. He was allowed to come back the next evening, when it would be quiet in the division and he wouldn't get bothered.

But before he actually went home, he turned around and faced the building. He knew what he could do.

_I will find her, Hisana…_


	2. Chapter two

**A/N:** Thank you, everyone who had left a review! Sooo, for everyone, here is the first chapter! As you might see, I made two OC's, Kuchiki Otaku and Kuchiki Samoshi. They are Byakuya's cousins and each others siblings. Hope you like them!

And I almost forgot: The story-title, There You'll Be, is from the song of Faith Hill. When I heard it, I had to think about ByaHisa at once and the song was thé reason for me to start this story. I'll recommend it to you, if you don't know it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach and I don't own the song There You'll Be. I do own Samoshi and Otaku!

* * *

The ceiling had always been an interesting object. First off, it was always there when you needed it. Second, it was calming at all times. Third, it could listen. It had often been one of the subjects Hisana was talking about, when they laid next to each other in their king-sized bed. If you needed to look over some things, you would look up at the ceiling and you would talk. The ceiling would listen and it wouldn't disturb you. And, Hisana once added, it gives you advice. With the curls of material and your imagination, you would always find an answer. That's why she would always sleep on her back.

Byakuya was laying in the middle of the bed. He couldn't get to sleep and he was tossing around for practicly the entire night. Which was for already a five hours.

He missed her presence, her snuggles against him when she was almost to sleep.

So he decided to try out this weird habit of Hisana's. And he had to admit that she had been right.

While he let his mind linger over memories with her, he watched the ceiling. And if he let his imagination on the leave, he could draw lines between some dots and make out Hisana's face.

God, he missed her.

After he had returned from the fourth division, two of his cousins had come to visit him on his room. Samoshi was his youngest niece and she had been really close to Hisana. She had been a big help to Byakuya, for she was the daughter of one of the mightiest elders. Samoshi had always been depressed and since Hisana showed up, she was happy. Her father had noticed this and gave his permission to marry Hisana.

Otaku was Byakuya's eldest nephew and he too was crazy about Hisana. First, however, he was having his doubts about them getting married. But when he saw Byakuya fight everyone he loved for the love of his life, his doubts melted away.

Byakuya had been in shock, once returned. He didn't seem to realize the entire situation. At least not until he had returned home… alone.

Home, Byakuya thought while watching the ceiling, was a much bigger word than most would think it was. Home could be everywhere, as long as the people you loved would be around. Byakuya loved many people, even people who wouldn't expect him to. Because _why_ would the cold and harsh Kuchiki love someone so out of his place?

And yes, this was the reason why Otaku had doubted Byakuya's love for Hisana. She was a mere commoner, and he was a noble; heir to the noblest family, thank you very much.

Suddenly, Byakuya sat up, light footsteps getting him out of his concentration.

The footsteps stopped in front of his bedroom door and Byakuya had a hunch on who it could be.

Before waiting for the person to knock, or before he knew what he was doing, he said, "Enter."

The door opened and the attractive young face of a woman was shown. Her curly black hair was neatly brushed and her pajama's hung loose around her well-shaped body. Big green eyes staring into the room and she held a small stuffed animal, a bunny, in her hand.

The stuffed animal she had once made together with Hisana, on a rainy day.

"Samoshi, come in," Byakuya gestured.

Samoshi did what she was told. She entered, put the door ajar and she walked towards her cousin. She sat down at the foot of the bed and started to play with the ears of the bunny.

"Where is she?"

Byakuya hadn't been able to talk once back in the mansion. Samoshi and Otaku both knew that something has happened to Hisana, but they didn't know what it was.

And since Hisana hadn't come home the entire day, Samoshi had started to panic.

"She… Hisana is under Unohana's supervision," Byakuya murmured, avoiding eye-contact.

"Why?"

He really didn't want to tell Samoshi. He didn't want to tell anyone, actually. Because once he would speak the words out loud, he would confirm Hisana's coma. He would admit that Hisana was in danger, which he wasn't ready for to accept yet.

But Samoshi was one of the people that Byakuya loved very much, and it broke him to see her this torn from worries about her close friend. He would have to be strong, for Hisana wouldn't want Byakuya to keep stuff like this hidden from his niece. Hisana couldn't be here for Samoshi right now, so Byakuya would be.

He took a deep breath and he gave is answers.

"Inuzuri took her down. She is in a coma for an unknown period."

The moment he spoke, he felt his throat hurting. She really _was_ in danger and she really _was_ away.

He closed his eyes to fight the upcoming tears.

He could hear Samoshi cry. She sobbed and her shoulders were trembling. But before Byakuya knew how to support her a little, a third Kuchiki entered the room.

"Oh, you did it again, Byaku!"

Otaku was a man who was alive to tease the elders. His long black hair was in a sloppy ponytail by day, and sometimes at night he would wear curlers. Yes, only to pick on the elder people. He had brown, small eyes and whenever they twitched, like when laughing, you would feel welcome around him, no matter what the situation.

Otaku walked to his sister and he wrapped a strong arm around her. He let her rest her head on his shoulders and he waited patiently for her to stop crying. After a few minutes of quietness, Otaku spoke.

"Byaku, what's up?"

Byakuya knew that it would hurt Otaku as well, though he wouldn't show it as Samoshi had done. Once more, Byakuya collected his guts and spoke his little story again.

This time, he was able to explain the situation with the reiatsu-virus as well. As he spoke, he noticed that he didn't really speak himself. He let his body do the work and his mind could twirl around, not thinking about his fears for a second.

Otaku widened his eyes and he had to ask for a confirmation before believing. But seeing Byakuya giving him an angry glare, which said _if-you-think-I'm-making-this-story-up-I'll-haunt-you-down-and-kill-you_, Otaku knew enough.

"She is in a coma… Byakuya, what are you going to do?" he asked.

Samoshi looked up, noticing the sudden change in her brothers behavior. For the first time in forty years, he had called him 'Byakuya'.

"I honestly don't know. Tomorrow I will visit her again and I will ask Unohana-captain."

Samoshi nodded and Otaku let go of her. He folded his arms and sighed. "Things will get dark in the house without her, you know."

Samoshi nodded again. "She always knew something to cheer me up, and we never got a chance to get bored. I really don't know how to deal with this. How are you dealing with this, Bya?"

"I'm not, actually," Byakuya groaned.

"Well, I think it's for the best for all of us if we just leave you alone, for now." Otaku suggested. "If we can come together tomorrow… would you two like that?"

Samoshi gaped and nodded once more. "Yeah, I think I'll go to bed. Goodnight, Bya. Goodnight, bro."

"Night, sis," Otaku replied.

Both Byakuya and Otaku watched her walk through the door, into the darkness of the house.

"Good luck, Byaku. We're here for you, you know."

Byakuya laid back on his bed again.

"Thank you, Otaku."

Byakuya didn't notice the appreciating smile on his cousins face when the said man left the room.

And once more, Byakuya was staring to the ceiling. When would Hisana come back? Where was he supposed to look for this Rukia? What would people say when they'd find out about Hisana's situation? About her coma?

---

Somehow, Byakuya had managed to face the day and go to work. He wasn't really in the mood of talking, but then again, he never really was. He obeyed the orders of Ukitake and he signed his paperwork, that was all he remembered. His mind was with Hisana the entire day. And he had made something up to ensure Hisana's privacy.

Before he left the house to visit his wife, there was the gathering with Samoshi and Otaku. They sat in one of the many large rooms in the resident, just the three of them.

Otaku started to talk.

"I've had some difficult questions from the elders today, Byaku. They asked me about Hisana's absence. I told them she was hiding from the law, but they didn't really seem to buy it…"

Samoshi chuckled. "I got some too. I said she was pregnant and she didn't want Byakuya to know…"

But Byakuya didn't saw the humor out of this. "Hiding..? Pregnant? Otaku, Samoshi… -"

Otaku raised his hand and Byakuya stopped abruptly. "Yeah, we know, we shouldn't have. But come _ooooon,_ we agreed to let you tell them, not us. And yes, we told them it were jokes."

Byakuya sighed. His nephews really were idiots. "I will take off. Does… anyone care to join me to visit Hisana?"

Byakuya hoped that they would both reject the offer. He wanted to be alone with her, and to be honest, he wanted to have her for himself. At least for the first few days, or weeks, maybe. But he also knew that Hisana would really welcome the idea of her two friends to visit as well. So he asked it for her.

"No, I don't think I could face it…" Samoshi murmured.

Otaku blew the offer away as well. "You go, guy."

Byakuya stood up and left the room, not saying a word anymore. He used shunpo to get to the fourth division once more. And god, he hoped that she had woken up. 


	3. Chapter three

**A/N:** Chapter two! I hope you'll enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach and I don't own the song There You'll Be. I do own Samoshi and Otaku!

* * *

But she hadn't woken up yet. Her face was as pale as the previous day and her arms lay loose next to her body. A blanket, pulled up to her waist, held her warm and a drip was giving her the substances her body needed.

Byakuya sat on the same stool as the day before and he held his wife's hand. He started to talk, just to let her hear his voice, to let her know that he was with her. He talked about work, Samoshi, Otaku and the elders, he told her how much he missed her and how he hoped that she would wake up very soon.

"And you know, I even tried to… I know, it is ridiculous, but who cares now?... I talked to the ceiling. And it really helped, though Samoshi entered eventually."

Then he sighed. Hisana didn't show any sign of listening. Or any sign to be alive at all. If it weren't for Unohana who kept saying that Hisana would be all right, Byakuya would have thought she wasn't living anymore.

"I am going to search for Rukia, Hisana. I know you would be most upset about not being able to look for her yourself, so I will take that burden from you. And, to be honest, you can't really stop me."

Once more, Byakuya sighed. If he remembered well, Rukia had been lain down at some place near the edge of Inuzuri. He hadn't known from Hisana her sister until he had proposed. Hisana had burst into tears, yelling that she didn't deserve such a good life or his attention, and when Byakuya had calmed down Hisana for a bit, she asked him to join her to Inuzuri. There she had shown him the yard and the place where the baby had laid. She then told him from her selfish deed and how she hadn't lived to the fullest without her sister. A month later, Byakuya had proposed again, and Hisana had accepted. Now that she knew he was familiar with her story, she wouldn't feel like using him anymore.

"Kuchiki-san?" The soft and caring voice of Kotetsu Isane nearly made Byakuya jump. He hadn't heard her enter.

"Isane," Byakuya greeted his fellow Vice-captain.

"I came here to ask you if you've got some questions. Yesterday you were too upset to think clearly, Unohana-captain stated."

Byakuya turned his head to Hisana. Then he nodded.

"Can she get a transfer to a more private place?"

Isane chuckled and followed his gaze to Hisana. She walked towards Byakuya, took a stool and sat down next to him.

"Nanao-san came by today. She needed to get some medication for Ukitake-captain. He wanted to ask you, but you had left work so fast he couldn't even try. So, since Nanao-san needed something for Kyouraku-captain, Ukitake asked her the favor, and she accepted."

Isane stopped talking. She took Hisana's arm and noticed a bruise. She sighed.

"Nanao-san went crazy the moment she saw Hisana. She ran into the room and grabbed her arms, begging her to wake up."

Ise Nanao had always been an insecure woman. She had constantly been on the background and never did she dare to talk to someone. Hisana met her, one day, and Hisana had started to talk. Nanao, not used to the attention, just nodded and answered some questions. But ever since that evening, they had become best of friends.

"I think it's not such a bad idea to transfer her," Isane answered Byakuya's question. "We can discuss it with Unohana-captain."

"Did I hear my name?"

Both Byakuya and Isane turned around. Unohana Retsu stood in the doorway. She smiled and walked further. She took Hisana's arm from Isane's hands and started to heal the bruise. After a couple of seconds, nothing of it was left.

"Thank you," Byakuya murmured.

Unohana just nodded. She paced to one of the windows in the room and looked outside. She put a finger against the glass and she drew a pattern, while mumbling some words. A second finger got pushed up the cold window and the mumbles continued. The first finger left, to make place for her second hand. Her words were comforting, almost like a song. Isane closed her eyes to concentrate and, out of habit, Byakuya seized Hisana's hand.

"There is a place," Unohana said darkly, "where we can hide Hisana. Only if you know the place you can have access. Without knowing the position, even though you're on top of it, you can't enter."

Somehow, Byakuya doubted. "Is it safe? What if there happens something and nobody is with her?"

Unohana turned around. "I knew you'd ask. That's what is so brilliant about this plan. The place is close to here, and there will be someone checking on her every five minutes. And at night, someone will sleep in the room next to hers."

"Can I go there?"

"Of course you can. And so will Isane and I, and maybe, if you give your permission, someone else who can take care of her."

"When will she get transferred?"

"We can make the transfer in half an hour, if you give me some time to prepare the room."

"I would appreciate that."

Unohana smiled and left the room. Byakuya turned to Hisana again, and he smiled also. If only a small one.

---

It took Byakuya less than five minutes to reach Inuzuri. Once arrived, he had to get used to the place before he started his investigation. Children running back and forth, crying, yelling, screaming, spitting, hitting, bleeding… And the adults were nothing better. Cheats were everywhere, people got chased by angry men with sticks and the kids were just to be kicked once in their way. People passed out and others laughed about it. Their bad clothing not to protect their owners from the mud and cold.

If he had to live in this place, Byakuya wouldn't have lasted longer than an hour, maybe two.

But then the horrible thought of Hisana living in this mess struck him. No wonder that she was afraid of her sisters life.

Byakuya sighed and started to walk. He ignored the stares of the people around him, and if he _would_ make eye-contact, the person Byakuya would be staring at was lucky if he didn't die from the freezing glare.

Not knowing how to search for a kid who _might_ look like Hisana, who _might_ be around the age of fifteen, who _might_ be in a different district now a days and who _might_ even me dead, Byakuya paced to a building in the centre of Inuzuri. It was a coffeehouse which had a lot of visitors a day.

When Byakuya entered the building, he noticed the bad quality. Rotten wooden tables and stools, a weird smell covering the place… but the people inside seemed to enjoy themselves.

Byakuya straightened his back even more, so that he looked mightier than he already did. The bustles passed away and there were a lot of "Ohs" and "Ahs".

"A shinigami in my coffeehouse! A noble, as well! Ah, a vice-Captain! Pardon me! Such an honor, sir! Can I get you anything from the house?"

The host had shown himself. He had a towel hanging over his shoulder and his hair was as untidy as possible.

Byakuya shuddered. "Do not insult me. Never in your or my life will I sink to the low point of free drinks in a wrack like this."

The host gulped and bowed, mumbling, "Yes sir, sorry sir, I beg you your forgiveness, sir."

Byakuya just rested his eyes on the man.

"I look for a child," Byakuya said.

"You… what?" The host stood straight again and he twitched his eyebrows.

"Do I need to repeat myself?"

"Yes, but... No, I mean no! But your wife is from Inuzuri, isn't she? Can't you get a kid out of her?"

Byakuya was _very_ close to showing this man that he had indeed achieved Bankai.

"Do not mention my wife with such disrespect. And," Byakuya added fast, when he saw the host open his mouth to protest, "I search for a child who is around fifteen years old. She is supposed to live in this area."

The host thought about this for a couple of seconds, before he nodded.

"There are a lot of kids from around that age. Do you have a name?"

"Rukia."

"Black hair? Length... 'till her shoulders, I'd say. Very bright eyes, violet. Eh, she's rather small herself, no longer than the chest of most of her friends. Very tough, sensitive and honest. Too honest, some might say."

Byakuya just nodded, not showing the host how his heart was pounding in his chest, how his body trembled by the hopes he had given him.

"I've seen her once," the host continued. "She was with four guys and she could handle them easily. No bad intentions to her, just… an unbreakable friendship. Something very valuable in this place."

Byakuya hid the smile which dared to touch his face. Hisana would be more than happy if he'd tell her that her sister was still alive.

"Where is she?"

The host went red in his neck and he took the towel off his shoulder to let his fingers play nervously with it.

"Ah, you see, I'm afraid I can't tell you. I really have no idea. They did wear good, nice clothes the time I saw her. She wore something white and red. Her friend wore something white and blue, as though they both joined the same organization. The other two guys wore clothes just like anyone else in Inuzuri, though. In fact, I don't even think those two little groups knew each other…"

Byakuya found this all a little suspicious.

"You told me that Rukia could manage all three of them."

The host gulped. "Ah, this Rukia-girl first yelled something about getting too late to the guy with the red hair. Then the other two guys said something and Rukia yelled to them about keeping their mouths shut about weird eyebrows."

"Very well."

Byakuya turned on his heels and made his way out of the building. In the little time he had been inside, the night had fallen. But he knew where his search would go to next.

He grumbled when he thought back to the conversation he had just had. Some people manage to get even more stupid than Otaku, Byakuya stated.

The uniforms, the stuff about coming too late…

Rukia was in the academy.


	4. Chapter four

**A/N:**Awh, thank you everyone for the review alerts! Hope I won't disappoint you!

**Disclaimer:** Hisana's coma is mine.. that doesn't sound good, does it..?

_This chapter is dedicated to Lena Hime-chan, for being an incredible, loyal and sweet friend! __Thank you!_

* * *

"I am going to continue the search for Rukia today," Byakuya mentioned, while opening some curtains in the dark chamber where Hisana rested. He also opened one of the windows and he enjoyed the gentle breeze that came flying in. He then turned on his heels and walked to his wife. Squeezing one of her hands, he bent over and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I will go now. I will talk to the elders and explain them the situation today. Then I will go to the academy and look for her. I will make sure you will not have to be separated ever again."

Byakuya took another look at Hisana. Even though her eyes were closed, her face was pale and her lips were as white as her skin, she was still beautiful. Today, Byakuya had gotten permission from Unohana to visit his wife twice. In the morning, to tell her his plans and for his own mental support; the sight of Hisana always got Byakuya more determined to find Rukia. And this evening, Byakuya would want to tell Hisana what had happened that day.

Another kiss on her temple and Byakuya left the small room. He said his goodbye to Isane, who was on duty in the construction where Hisana lay. It was located in the Soul Society forest, and nobody was able to see the building. Only a couple of workers from the fourth division, including the Captain and Vice-captain, and Byakuya knew how to reach and enter. Whenever Otaku or Samoshi would want to visit Hisana, they would have to wait for permission from Byakuya, otherwise they wouldn't be able to find her.

Byakuya entered the large mansion and made his immediate way to the conference room. As he had expected, some of the elders were sitting there. He also noticed Samoshi among them. Byakuya coughed once, as to announce his presence, and the elders turned around.

"Byakuya-sama, what's the honor?"

"I would like to start a meeting. It is about Hisana."

A couple of disapproving coughs went around the elders and some of them rolled their eyes. Still they didn't like the heir's choice of marrying a mere commoner. The elders gave some servants the order to get the remaining seniors and after a couple of minutes, the Kuchiki-leaders had gathered around a large table.

"As you have already noticed, Hisana hasn't been present for the last few days," Byakuya started. He saw some of the elders nodding and one of them said, "Ever since your wedding day. Is that correct?"

Samoshi gave a small sob.

"Yes. Hisana…" Byakuya turned his head away for a second and closed his eyes. "She has problems."

"Awh, our little princess has got nightmares and doesn't dare to leave your bedroom anymore?" one of the elders mocked. The table gasped as Byakuya gave the man a death-glare.

"No. Hisana _did_ have nightmares, and I will make sure that when she wakes up again, there is no need to get them again." Byakuya folded his fingers together.

"'When she wakes up again'? What do you mean?" came a loud voice from the back of the table.

"Hisana has fallen into a coma," Byakuya told the elders. He explained the situation with the bug, just as Unohana had explained him a few days ago.

"And also… when she died, her baby sister was sent to Inuzuri with her."

Confused glares went around the group. "Sister?"

Samoshi's eyes widened. "Hisana has got a sister? Why didn't she ever tell me?"

Byakuya made a gesture to shut his niece up. "Hisana had no power to take care of both of them, so she put her sister down somewhere and fled. Ever since that day, she's been regretting her decision and she has been looking for Rukia everywhere around the district."

One of the elders started to shook his head dramatically. "No, Byakuya, we are not going to help her. What will happen to that sister whenever Hisana finds her?"

"I am pretty sure that _I_ have found Rukia already. I am about to confirm my thoughts. I will ask Rukia to be part of the Kuchiki-clan, as my sister. There is no way she can become something else." Byakuya answered casually.

"No, Byakuya, we have made our deal with the commoner girl, but we aren't going to let another girl smutch our reputation." an elder gasped.

"No, Bya. This will get too hard. Don't you think getting her into the Kuchiki-resident will make things painful? For you, for me and for everyone else who liked Hisana!" Samoshi showed her opinion.

"This matter is what has made Hisana sick, Samoshi. Her searches in Rukongai would be over when Rukia would be under my protection." Byakuya replied coldly.

His statements got the elders and Samoshi dumbfound. Byakuya amused himself by the shocked looks on their faces and with a sigh, he stood up and left the room.

---

"Oy, Byaku!"

The voice of his cousin made Byakuya turn around. There, in the hallway, stood Otaku. He wore a wide grin on his face and he seemed to have run his way to the heir.

"What is it?" came Byakuya's bitter respond. He hoped that Otaku would notice and leave him alone; for now, all Byakuya wanted was to go to the academy and look for Rukia.

"I just want to congratulate you on your achievement to piss off the elders again."

Byakuya rolled his eyes. He was _not_ going to waste more time on Otaku, who didn't have anything good to tell anyway.

"Oh, and you know, I went to the academy today. You know, some things to ask the people there." Otaku continued. Byakuya froze to the spot as he heard the next few words. "But there was someone who looked an _awful _lot like Hisana."

It couldn't be. Rukia… really was at the academy? Byakuya must've put his face into a puzzled expression, as Otaku nodded.

"Yeah! I walked towards her and I really even named her Hisana… but she said that she didn't know a Hisana, but the name did sound familiar, somehow. What was her name again..? Er.."

Otaku rolled his eyes and thought about it. He made a few turns on his spot and clapped his hands together.

"Rukia…" Byakuya said, almost in a whisper.

"Yeah! That's it! How did you know, By-- Byaku?"

But the spot where Byakuya had stood, just seconds before, was now empty. Otaku stared at it for a second, then shrugged and made his way towards his bedroom. His hair needed to get curled, anyway.

---

The building was towering up in front of him. The large wooden doors stood ajar, as if inviting him to enter. Was he ready for this? Was he really ready to face someone who was supposed to look like his wife so badly that she even tricked Otaku into confusion?

Taking a deep breath, Byakuya opened the door and entered the enormous construction.

His mind went back to the time that Byakuya himself spent time in the academy. He remembered the ways and passages very clear, and he wasn't surprised, with his thoughts still hunting him, that he was at the help-desk almost immediately.

"No, Kuchiki Byakuya! It's been too long, sir! How have you been?" said the woman behind the desk. She had become rather old, it seemed, for her face was now curved with lines and her hair was dyed.. obviously to hide some grey hair.

"I've been fine. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to ask something." Byakuya replied.

"Sure! Anything, sir!" the woman said happily.

"I would like to know in what class a girl named Rukia is."

The woman made a noise and she got to her feet. She walked to a different desk, which held all of the records about students. "A family name?" she asked

Byakuya shook his head. "No, she hasn't." he replied, remembering the day that Hisana told him that she never knew her family name. How was Rukia supposed to know if Hisana didn't?

"Let… me… see…" the woman murmured while rummaging through some files. "Ah! Here it is. There are several Rukia's here at school, but there is only one who doesn't have a family name. She is in class B12 right now."

Byakuya gave a short 'thank you' on her help and he left, following his memories to the mentioned classroom.

He came to a halt in the hallway where B12 was located. The curtains on the other side of the windows were closed, but Byakuya found a small opening and peeked through. Then his breath failed him.

There, in the middle of class, sat Hisana. Her head rested bored on her hand and her other hand was making short notes. Her eyes were semi-closed and her mouth was half open, as if gaping. Only when Byakuya took a better look at the girl, he noticed differenced between his wife and the girl he was now observing.

While Hisana had beautiful dark and large eyes, Rukia had violet ones which were smaller. Also, Hisana had her hair hung onto her shoulders, and Rukia had her hair a little longer. Rukia's face was a bit more round, and Hisana had a small scar on the left side of her jaw, which Rukia obviously hadn't. Hisana had gotten that one when she passed out from carrying Rukia, Byakuya could recall his wife telling him.

Byakuya took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in," someone said.

Byakuya opened the door and stepped in. The little murmurs which were in the room had stopped, the students now noticing the noble Vice-captain entering. Some of them actually came to their feet to take a closer look.

"Good day, Kuchiki-Vice captain! How may we help you?"

Byakuya turned his gaze to the classroom, to one person in particular.

"May I borrow Rukia from you for a minute?" he asked.

As a result, Rukia gasped in shock, wondering what the hell she could have done wrong for someone this high ranked to know her name.

_If only she knew…_


	5. Chapter five

**A/N:** Chapter five is up! I've got the story planned out properly now, and it will contain thirteen chapters! Maybe one more, but I'll have to decide about that later. For now, I hope everyone enjoys!

**Disclaimer:** Hisana's coma is mine, but Bleach and its characters aren't. Samoshi and Otaku are, though.

* * *

She was trembling with nerves and her breathtaking was irregular. Her eyes were wider than she wanted them to be and her fingers were squeezing her uniform tightly.

It were the same things that Hisana showed when she was nervous, Byakuya noticed amused.

He led Rukia to an empty classroom and entered. Rukia followed and closed the door. She turned around to face the class, but to her surprise, she faced Byakuya himself. She gulped and made a deep bow.

"Rukia. I would like to ask you a couple of questions." Byakuya said, gesturing to a chair for Rukia to sit down. As she straightened and slowly walked towards the chair to sit down, Byakuya himself kept standing on his feet in front of her.

"Yes, Kuchiki-sama." Rukia answered politely. Her voice was shaking so lightly that Byakuya doubted if he had heard it correctly.

"Where did you grow up?"

Rukia's head shot up. Why would he want to know that?

"In Inuzuri. I grew up on my own until I met a couple of boys whom I lived with since then."

Byakuya nodded. So she had been in Inuzuri all the time. He tried to find more questions to ask her, but he failed. What would Hisana do in this situation?

"Can you memorize anything from before you were left on your own?"

Before, Otaku had told Byakuya that Rukia did think that the name 'Hisana' sounded familiar. Would she remember anything?

Rukia folded her eyebrows. "Ehm, I'm afraid not, Kuchiki-sama. I think I died in the material world and I've been on my own ever since. I don't think I was left alone, for I… never had someone to take care of me when I was a child."

Byakuya didn't speak for a while. She _was_ Rukia, Hisana's sister. He knew it for sure; things fit in perfectly. Their backgrounds, their appearances, their traits…Suddenly, cold sweat run down his spine. What would he tell Rukia? 'My wife is your sister and she is in a coma so I would like to adopt you for her happy-being'?

"You look like someone I know."

Oh, amazing choice of words. Byakuya wanted to smack himself. Why was he so nervous?

"Ehm… I see…" Rukia answered.

"Rukia, you should be wondering why I asked you these questions."

Rukia nodded uncomfortably.

"You see, I am looking for someone. And actually, I think that you are the one I am looking for." Byakuya said in his usual cold tone. It made Rukia shiver.

"I would like to give you the possibility to become a noble. A Kuchiki, my sister, to be more precise. Think about this, and I will be coming back to you in a week. You are to return to your class again."

He left the room and didn't notice Rukia faint.

---

Another long and lonely week had passed. Still, there were no signs of Hisana waking up, and Byakuya kept on visiting her every night; no exceptions. He would talk to her, hold her hand, touch her face and kiss her temple. But soon enough, he ran out of things to talk about. So he decided to talk about his ideas on Rukia. What would he do if she would reject his offer? And what would he do if Rukia would accept? Would Rukia be happy? Would Rukia get to know about Hisana? Would Rukia be treated as bad as Hisana was by the elders? Would Otaku and Samoshi like her?

When Byakuya made his way to the academy once again, he didn't mind asking where he could find Rukia. He decided to go look for her on his own. He had felt her reiatsu, so all he would have to do is search for the familiar feeling. And soon enough, he found it.

The noble walked out of the building, onto the grounds and went to the training area, where Kidou was practiced. Silently, he paced to a spot behind Rukia where she was murmuring an enchantment.

"- _wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws! _Hadou 33: Souka…-"

She turned around when she yelled, "-..tsui!"

But it didn't went as well as she wanted things to go. She gasped when she saw Byakuya standing beside her and her pronunciation wasn't that well; she blew up her target with a loud CRASH! instead of piercing it with white lightning. Some of the people in her class gave her disapproving glances and continued on their work. Byakuya noticed the teacher came running towards Rukia to scold at her.

"Oh, Kuchiki-Vice captain!" she shrieked when seeing the source of disturbance in Rukia's concentration. "What are you doing here, sir?"

Byakuya straightened before answering. "I wanted to see how Rukia performed."

The teacher made a face and turned to Rukia, who seemed surprised as well. Her face was red, as if apologizing for the weird effect her Kidou had on the target.

"May I take her for a while?" Byakuya continued, ignoring the body language he could read from Rukia. He was still amazed on how much she looked like Hisana.

The teacher nodded and told Rukia to follow the noble. Rukia waved a couple of her friends goodbye, who were all staring at her with their jaws wide open. Rukia couldn't help but grin a little at their expressions.

And once again, Byakuya found himself standing in an empty room together with Hisana's sister. He had given Rukia a week to think about his offer, but he hadn't thought things through himself in the last seven days. He _did_ talk some more to Samoshi about Rukia, and he also told Otaku about his plans. Samoshi was still doubting about allowing Rukia into their house, but she had accepted; if this was what Hisana wanted, she would agree. Otaku had been really excited and already made plans about what he could teach his new niece to bother the elders with.

A little cough got Byakuya out of his trance. He studied Rukia's face and he asked, "So, have you been thinking about my offer?"

Rukia nodded. "Yes, sir, I did. Please excuse me for saying this, but I- I think you have made a mistake. You cannot want me to be part of your family. I'm from Rukongai and I'm not worth of such a life you are offering me."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "Oh? I assume that I am quite sure about you, Rukia. I would like an answer. Would you accept my offer and become my adopted sister or do you wish to continue your study and see where you would end up?"

Rukia shook her head in respond and shifted into a more comfortable position on her feet. "Continue my study? Wouldn't I be doing that too when I would accept?"

A loud noise from outside their door destroyed the thing Byakuya wanted to say. He turned around annoyed by hearing the voice of his two cousins.

"Byaku! So sorry we're late, my curlers didn't work with me. They were stuck in my hair. Samoshi helped me out!" Otaku roared, storming into the room. He held Samoshi's wrist and she was pouting, as if her brother had dragged her along the entire way to the school.

"Let go of me, Otaku-nii!" Samoshi complained, hitting her brothers hand off her wrist.

Otaku grinned and then turned his vision to Rukia.

"Ah! We have met earlier! I'm so sorry for being so rude before, hugging you for instance-"

Otaku stopped talking when he saw Byakuya watching him in disgust. Hugging Rukia?

"Well, yeah, me being confused and thinking she was Hisana and all…"

Byakuya closed his eyes. Why… was his cousin this stupid? He had wanted to tell Rukia _anything_ but Hisana, and now she knew that the name was important. Of course, Rukia had heard about Hisana before, for Otaku had named her that way. But now he had mentioned it in front of Byakuya and Rukia must've noticed the light of pain that was mirrored in Byakuya's eyes. She didn't ask, though, and Byakuya admitted that he was rather grateful for that.

"Anyway, we're here now! Three Kuchiki's for the approval, so come on, Rukia-san! What's your answer? I just want to hear a three-lettered word… now, if you don't mind, raise your hand while you accept-" Otaku.

"Oh, will you shut up? Bya has trouble enough with facing this girl…" Samoshi.

"We can help him, right? He has to get over this! Even you are trying to do so!" Otaku again.

"Come on, let him just do the talking, okay? We're not knowing anything about this stuff, anyways." Samoshi replying.

Byakuya sighed. Yet again, his cousins were making stuff much more complicated than they were supposed to.

Rukia had sweatdropped when the two had come running in, and she was laughing awkwardly.

"Rukia, if you would accept, you would be leaving the academy instantly and you are to be placed into one of the divisions in the Gotei Thirteen. You don't need to make a test, you would be accepted anyway. I would like to hear your answer," Byakuya said once more, trying to shut his cousins up this way.

Rukia went silent and she avoided eye-contact with anyone. "I would be honored to be part of your clan, Kuchiki-sama."

A heavy burden was lifted from Byakuya's shoulders as Rukia spoke those words. She would be under his supervision night and day, from now on, and Hisana wouldn't have to worry about leaving Rukia again.

"Very well. I would like you to get your properties and meet us down the hall at the end of this afternoon. Meanwhile, I will be taking care of things here at school. From this moment, I am your brother, Rukia, and you are to address me as such." Byakuya said. He turned around and walked slowly to the door.

"Yes… nii-sama." he heard Rukia murmur.

Byakuya smiled faintly and left to the headmasters office.

Samoshi followed her cousin and didn't look back. Otaku, on the other hand, walked towards Rukia and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Welcome to our family, Rukia-san. I'm Otaku, you've met Byaku and my sister, Samoshi. Don't pay too much attention to her, please. She just wants to test you out. For any questions or whatever might be bothering you, don't hesitate to ask me, okay?" he said friendly.

Rukia nodded, feeling a little better about the situation already.

"Thank you, Otaku-kun." she said.

Otaku smiled and released Rukia.

"Now, go pack your ass off, Byaku is really strict in time. But don't worry; I'll teach you how to ignore him."

With these words and a huge grin drawing his face, Otaku waved at Rukia and he, too, left the room. 


	6. Chapter six

**A/N:** Chapter six! I hope everyone enjoys!

**Disclaimer:** Hisana's coma is mine, but Bleach and its characters aren't.

* * *

Rain poured down on his skin and his wet hair hung over his face; Byakuya had his eyes semi-closed to prevent the wind from making them tear. He made his way out of the Kuchiki grounds to go to pay a visit to Hisana. Dark had fallen early that day, so there wasn't much for Byakuya to see. That's why he didn't notice his adoptive sister watching him leave, while she returned from her day in the thirteenth division.

Rukia turned around to address him, but she saw sorrow in his eyes and she couldn't use her voice. In the three weeks that she had been living at the Kuchiki house, never did she see her brother show any emotions. Not in words, not in any language she could understand. And now that she thought about it, she realized that she had never seen her brother in the evening. Sometimes she would hear him return, but usually, Otaku had told her, he would return late in the night.

"Nii-sama?" she tried.

Byakuya heard her and he froze to the spot. His shinigami-outfit and his new Captain-haori fluttered in the roaring wind.

"Rukia, what is it?"

Rukia flinched. His tone was so cold…

"The wind is horrible, please stay at home.. nii-sama. Nobody wants you to get a cold."

Byakuya closed his eyes. She was worried about him. Almost in a way that Hisana would worry, only did Hisana dare to command him to stay at home when the circumstances were this bad. Rukia would never. She only stuttered and she wasn't used yet to the new life she had bumped into.

"I will take my leave. Go inside and change into dry clothes. I will be back soon."

Rukia nodded and made a short bow before running into the house. Byakuya, now soaked from the rain, shunpoed to the forest and the room where his wife lay.

The first thing he noticed when entering, was that the space was entirely empty. Nobody was in the room next to Hisana's, nor in her room. This hadn't happened before yet, so Byakuya was rather unhappy about it. Wasn't Hisana having a treatment which included a constant supervision?

"Hisana…" Byakuya said when he saw his wife. He gently took her hand and stroke her face. "Your sister is worried about me. It took a lot of my energy not to look at her. I do not want her to see your reflection, because you are printed on my vision. Everywhere I go, I will see you. We miss you."

Her grip on his hands didn't change at all. Her dull hands were cold and sighing, Byakuya folded their fingers together.

"You want to tell her yourself, do you not..?" Byakuya asked his wife. "That you are her sister… I did not know how to tell her, and I think you would want to be there when she finds out."

With the rain hitting the windows and the wind howling through the forest, Byakuya talked to his wife, not knowing would be going on in the Kuchiki-resident.

---

"Otaku-kun!"

Rukia was walking around the house, looking for her cousin. He had asked her to come and visit him after she would return from her work, for he had felt queasy that morning. Rukia came to a halt in front of his bedroom and knocked.

"You're too old for trick-or-treat! Just come in!" Otaku yelled.

Rukia grinned and opened the door.

"Hey! How're you now?" Rukia asked, walking over to the bed in which Otaku lay.

He shrugged. "The servants ordered me to stay in bed. Don't you think there's something wrong? I mean, _I_ am supposed to give _them_ orders, not the other way around."

Rukia handed Otaku a glass of water, which was placed on a table far out of his reach, and then sat down at the foot of the bed. While Otaku sipped his drink, Rukia let her gaze linger over the room. There were a lot of drawings, which Otaku had made himself. He was talented, Rukia noticed surprised. She also saw a couple of drawers and maps laying around. He wasn't the tidiest of people. Some of his robes were laying on the floor, and when Rukia wanted to look at the window, her eyes found something she couldn't name.

A picture in a nice frame was the cause of the gasp that escaped Rukia. She stood up, ignoring Otaku's 'What's wrong?' and she walked towards his desk. Her hand moved some papers which were covering parts of the picture, and she took the frame in her hands.

Then she turned around.

"What… who… where is this..? I don't remember this… It's not even me… is it? Otaku-kun?"

Otaku widened his eyes. Rukia had just found the picture of Hisana, Samoshi, Byakuya and himself, standing in the garden. It had been the day after Hisana and Byakuya's wedding day, and Otaku had loved the picture so much that he had insisted that he would have a copy in his room. But _never_ had he wanted for Rukia to find it.

Otaku thought about the situation fast. He didn't like thinking that much, it gave him a headache, but now… Byakuya wouldn't want Rukia to know about Hisana just yet. What kind of excuse would Otaku make up?

"Ah… that's… Hisana, Byaku's wife." he said slowly, still making up something.

"He has a wife? Why didn't I know that?" Rukia asked astounded.

"Well," Otaku sat up, "he had a wife. Has. No, had. Ah, I don't know it anymore. Anyway, he took you in because you resembled her and he was interested."

Otaku sighed in desperation. _Why_ did he suck in making up excuses? But to his surprise, Rukia seemed to buy it.

"So… what happened to her?" she asked, still looking at the picture.

Otaku didn't want to continue on the subject. He shook his head and said, "It's too hard, Rukia-san. You'll hear about it some other time."

Rukia wanted to protest, but Otaku pretended to cough and Rukia rushed towards him to pat his back.

"You okay?"

Otaku grinned and nodded.

"Now go, I need to sleep. The servants will kill me if I won't, and I don't want to be the reason for Byaku to fire them. Though he may not even mind… It seems that I am a bother to the family. But he'll regret his words when he actually has to miss me."

Rukia chuckled. "He wouldn't like it when you're gone, Otaku-kun."

Otaku lay himself down and he smiled. "Hey, g'night."

"Have a nice nap," Rukia said softly, not reminding Otaku to the fact that it was just the start of the evening and it was really early to call it a night yet.

She walked out of the room and closed the door. While she walked towards her own room, she didn't notice Samoshi walking fifteen feet behind her, tears in her eyes, holding the same picture in her hands as that Rukia had found in the room of Otaku only ten minutes ago.

---

Late in the evening, Byakuya returned. Exhausted as he was, he sat down in the large living room. He was too busy with his thoughts that he didn't see Otaku sitting on the couch next to him.

"Hey Byaku."

Byakuya, surprised, turned around and saw his cousin. Rather annoyed, Byakuya said, "Otaku."

Otaku gave him a troubled smile. "Rukia found a picture of Hisana today," he told Byakuya.

The heir widened his eyes and stared at Otaku, having trouble not to make his jaws drop. "When did she? And where?"

"She came to visit me on my room. I've been sick, Byaku! Never in my life… okay, maybe once or twice… don't give me that look!-.. fine, once every month, but still! I've been sick! Rukia came to visit me and saw your wedding picture on my desk. She was really surprised. Can't blame her, actually. She asked me who that woman was, and I didn't know how to reply. So I just told her that she was Hisana, your wife. You adopted Rukia because she represented Hisana, I told her." Otaku said, rather uncomfortable under Byakuya's destroying stare.

After a minute of no words, Byakuya stood up, turned around and walked to the door of the room. At the doorpost, however, he stopped and without looking at him, Byakuya told Otaku, "Conference room. Now. You get Samoshi."

Otaku gulped, stood up and followed Byakuya, who was walking towards the just mentioned room. On his way he ran into Samoshi and gestured that she was to follow them. Without questioning, Samoshi followed. She didn't dare to question, seeing the indescribable expression on Byakuya's face. What was going through his head?

But the moment Byakuya wanted to step foot into the large room, a servant came running towards them. "Kuchiki-sama, I have an urgent message from Ukitake-sensei!"

Byakuya spun around and saw the young girl running over to him, holding up an envelope.

"Otaku, inform the elders about the situation around Rukia. She is not to know about her sister."

Otaku nodded and got dragged into the conference room, while Byakuya accepted the envelope and dismissed the servant. He took it to his bedroom and opened it, out of the reach of nosy eyes.

Then his breath seemed to fail him.

_Captains, _

_A hollow has been signaled in the woods of Soul Society. I've got people to chase after it, but most have returned with major injuries or hadn't returned at all. Fourth division is too full for every healer to manage their work. I have now sent my third seat with backup to the woods to get it. If she does not return, I desire every backup you could miss. _

_Ukitake Jyuushirou, Captain of the thirteenth division._


	7. Chapter seven

**A/N:** Chapter six! I hope everyone enjoys!

**Disclaimer:** Hisana's coma is mine, but Bleach and its characters aren't.

* * *

Byakuya sat at his desk, head bend over piles of paperwork. His promotion to a Captain had been two weeks ago, but Byakuya was already covered in work. The sixth division was really happy with their new captain; this one liked to continue working without complaining about stupid little things. But nobody knew that what was bothering Kuchiki captain, wasn't just 'a stupid little thing'. 

Outside, Byakuya could hear the mumbling of people. Hear them laugh and talking, carefree about things. Byakuya envied them. Not for being drunk at the start of the evening, but for not having such problems which would prevent you from being happy.

Sighing deep, Byakuya put his pencil down. Slowly, he stood up and walked towards his window. Opening his roller-blinds far enough to be able to watch over the forest, Byakuya gazed to the spot between the trees where Hisana lay. Only a few seconds later, Byakuya realized something was wrong. A silhouette came strolling out of the forest, using a zanpakutou to prevent himself from falling. Byakuya saw the body shook and vomit, which looked an awful lot like blood.

At once, Byakuya turned around and stepped out of his office. He addressed three of his subordinates and told them to go down to the forest. "Some shinigami is injured. I want the two of you-" Byakuya nodded to two of the three men, "-to bring him or her to the fourth division. I want you-" Byakuya nodded to the third, "-to come back to me to tell me what division he or she is in, what name belongs to the shinigami and what could have caused such injuries."

Giving him a short bow, the three subordinates ran out of the Sixth Division's building and ran towards the shinigami outside. Byakuya turned around and walked back into his office.

Twenty minutes later, the man who was assigned to give Byakuya a report, knocked on his door. Byakuya allowed him in and the man, eleventh seat, bowed. "Her name is Shiba Miyako. She is the third seat of the eleventh division, sir." He took a deep breath. "We… couldn't see what has happened. She is unable to speak and is now unconscious in the fourth, just like you have ordered."

"Very well," Byakuya said, "you are dismissed."

The eleventh seat left, and Byakuya took a piece of paper and started to write a message to Ukitake, who was captain of the thirteenth division. Thinking he would want to know what has happened to his third seat, Byakuya was the one to inform him.

He called for his Vice captain, **Rusuban **Kyoichi, to deliver the message personally. After seeing the Vice captain leave, Byakuya sat down behind his desk again and continued on his work until the late hours came and Byakuya paid a visit to Hisana.

Samoshi sat on a comfortable chair in the closed veranda. A weak light lit up the book she was reading and a little recorder in a corner played some slow music. This was her favorite way to end a day; calm, peaceful and quiet. And things seemed to work out well, until Rukia came walking in.

Her face was covered in blood, tears ran down her cheek and some parts of her clothes were ripped. Her face didn't seem to be able to uphold any color and her voice was trembling as she spoke. "S-Samoshi-san?"

Samoshi merely lifted an eyebrow and then looked at Rukia with a disgusted expression on her face. "You're smudging the floor," she said coldly.

Rukia closed her eyes and started to tremble. "Do you know where… where Otaku-kun is..?"

"My brother won't be interested in your unimportant life, Rukia. He has got more to his mind than useless attention drawing news of some weird guy you know who died."

Rukia gasped and ran sobbing out of the veranda, and Samoshi just smirked. She turned a page and got caught within the story again in seconds.

Meanwhile, Rukia ran through the house, attracting disapproving glares from the elders. She had been at Otaku's bedroom already, but couldn't find him over there. So she had desided to get to Samoshi, who was in the same room every night, and ask her about Otaku's whereabouts.

Rukia sobbed again and fastened her pace. She covered her mouth with one hand and she ran towards the kitchen. There he was; annoying the servants with his rather rare taste in food. She walked in and quickly sat down on his lap, both hands covering her face now, leaned against Otaku's chest.

Otaku widened his eyes by the sudden girl on his lap and he wrapped an arm around her body, trying to stop her from sobbing. With a simple move from his other hand, he waved the servants away. He let Rukia continue crying for another few minutes, until she needed to breath and he could interrupt her. "Hey… wanna talk about it?"

Rukia shook her head heavily. "Just… I need someone, just someone… you know…"

Otaku nodded in understanding and put his head on hers, calming her a bit. Rukia was still trembling, but now she got to her own feet again and looked at Otaku. "Thanks," she murmured, not meeting his gaze.

Otaku smiled warmly and squeezed her hand. "Go take a shower or something, you look dreadful."

Rukia nodded gratefully and took off. Otaku waited a couple of seconds before he said, "Did you see that, Byaku?"

Byakuya stepped away from behind a door and he seemed to be shocked. Words failed him and he sat down.

"Shocked she's not coming to her own brother, are you?" Otaku asked, moving closer to Byakuya, who closed his eyes and nodded. Otaku sighed. "Byaku, I'm going to be honest with you. You are an annoying, lousy and stiff brother! You suck at the sibling-thing!"

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. When the words had finally reached him, and he realized their meaning, Byakuya stood up and left, leaving Otaku behind. The latter shrugged and took another bite of bread with pears and powdered sugar.

Byakuya walked around in the Kuchiki garden. He hadn't found Rukia in or near her room, but he did see Ukitake standing in front of their house. After having talked to him, Byakuya had seen his sister somewhere outside. He really needed tot talk to her. Make it up to her, for being unable to be a brother. Comforting her about what had happened. It wasn't in his nature to apologize like this… but Rukia was an exception. He had started to love her, as if she really _was_ his own sister. Rukia was Hisana's pride, and so she would be his, too.

He found Rukia sitting on the wet grass, in front of a small pond in the garden. Trying not to make any noise, Byakuya came to a halt right behind her and searched for the direction her eyes were staring at. Her lifeless eyes, her empty gaze…

"Rukia," Byakuya said quietly.

Rukia didn't hear him. She didn't react and a lonely tear made its way down her cheek. She had tried to wipe away some of the blood on her face, but now it was just smutted everywhere. If he could listen closely, he could hear her murmur something.

Byakuya sighed. He found a handkerchief in his pocket and took it. He bow down and gently rubbed it against Rukia's face, almost making her jump.

"Nii-sama…"

But Byakuya shook his head. After making sure no trace of blood had remained on her face, he sat down next to her and let his eyes linger on the pond, just as Rukia had done before.

"Ukitake told me what happened," he said softly, after a couple of silent minutes.

Rukia sniffed.

"I am sorry, Rukia," Byakuya said what he thought to be the most appropriate words to say. "For what happened to Shiba Miyako and Shiba Kaien… and for not being able to get to know you."

Rukia looked up. "Not being able to get to know me?"

Byakuya nodded. "Rukia, do you remember what I told you the day I asked you to become a Kuchiki?"

Rukia thought about this. "About me representing someone you know?"

"Indeed. I have heard you had a rather uncomfortable conversation with Otaku about it."

"I had found a picture of Otaku-kun, Samoshi-san, you and a different woman, standing in the garden. Otaku-kun told me that this woman was your wife, and that you adopted me for I reminded you of her."

Byakuya pulled back from the sight of the pond and now rested his eyes on Rukia. She looked exhausted.

"That is not the truth."

Rukia's head shot up and now she was staring into Byakuya's eyes. Immediately, she was afraid he would be angry for her to make such a move, for daring to look at him directly. But instead, he cupped her chin into his hand and said, "You look so much like Hisana… I wish she was here, with you. With us."

Rukia gulped. "What… happened to her?"

Byakuya let go of Rukia's face and he stood up, leaving Rukia surprised behind.

"I will not tell you yet. I have not yet captured the strength for this conversation."

Right before he could walk away, he heard Rukia stop him. "Nii-sama!"

He stood still, waiting for her to continue her words, but nothing came for a long time. Then-..

"Thank you."

**_--A few years later--_**

"I have been missing you for twenty years now. Imagine what life would be if you would not have gotten into this, Hisana…" Byakuya said, squeezing Hisana's hand softly.

"We are married for twenty-five years today… and today is also the day you collapsed…"

Twenty years had passed since Hisana had gotten into her coma. Twenty years had Rukia been a Kuchiki now. And twenty years later, things were still on a weird road in the house of Kuchiki.

Rukia and Samoshi had never been able to have a normal conversation. For an unknown reason to Rukia, Samoshi kept avoiding her and when they did talk, there wasn't a positive thing Samoshi could say. But whenever Otaku would be near, he would stick up for Rukia. Rukia and Otaku had become really close friends, without a doubt.

Also, Rukia and Byakuya had grown more attached to each other. Otaku (to his biggest regret) hadn't been able to get Rukia into teasing Byakuya, and secretly, Byakuya thanked Rukia for this.

"I have been ordered to supervise on a mission. I cannot visit you much in the next couple of days. It will not take longer than a week." Byakuya said exhausted, suppressing a yawn. He had been working quite hard today, to prepare the mission he would start the day after tomorrow. This would be the first time in twenty years that he would be put on a assignment. He had always managed to avoid them, to be sure to spent the evening with Hisana, but now he couldn't refuse more orders.

But little did he know what the next day would bring.


	8. Chapter eight

**A/N:** This was rather hard to write.. I did my best and I hope everyone will like it!

**Disclaimer:** If I say that Hisana's coma is mine.. doesn't that sound rather weird?

* * *

There was a knock on the door, and Byakuya looked up, rather surprised. Nobody ever knocked on his door around this hour in the evening. He had just gotten back from Hisana and was ready to go to bed, so he had taken off his Kenseikan already.

"Come in," Byakuya said.

It was Rukia who opened the door. When she noticed him watching, she quickly went in a bow. "Nii-sama, please allow me to ask you something."

Byakuya sat down on his bed. With a small gesture, he allowed Rukia to come in. Rukia closed the door behind her and sat down on the floor, a couple of feet away from Byakuya.

"What is it, Rukia?"

Rukia didn't dare to watch her brother in the eyes. She shifted and took a deep breath. "Many years ago, I had found a picture of you, a woman, Samoshi-san and Otaku-kun standing in the garden."

Byakuya nodded slowly, wondering where this was going to.

"Then, several people told me I was adopted because I reminded you of her."

Byakuya nodded again, even more confused now.

"Then Otaku-kun told me that he didn't know if she was still your wife or not."

Byakuya widened his eyes at this one.

"And then, I figured… since you leave every evening… maybe you do something for her… Please don't take this offensive, and if you say I mingle too much, please stop me, and…-"

"Rukia."

Rukia closed her eyes and waited for her brother to scold at her. A moment which never came.

"Tomorrow morning, I want you to come to the exit of the mansion. I will see you there."

Dumbfound, Rukia nodded and stood up, apologizing for her visit and then left the room again, leaving Byakuya behind. Once the door was closed, Byakuya let his head fall into his hands and he coughed away some painful tears. Rukia would meet Hisana tomorrow… _How can I do this to you, Hisana?_

--

"Come with me. I would like to tell you something."

No 'Good morning' or a question if she had slept well. Byakuya came straight to the point as a greeting to Rukia.

Rukia was surprised, but she nodded and stepped aside, allowing Byakuya to leave the house first. She followed him, and he seemed to be tired. His eyes carried emptiness and Rukia was worried at once.

"Nii-sama, are you okay?" she tried softly.

The only respond she received was a nod. But Rukia could tell that her brother was covering something, having a hard time collecting his guts to tell Rukia what he was about to tell her.

Rukia was surprised to see that Byakuya took her off the now familiar ground of the Kuchikis, and led her towards the forest. Rukia didn't know what to say, and she didn't dare to ask her brother more than she had already had. So she just walked next to Byakuya, not knowing where he was taking her.

Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks. "Rukia, do you remember me telling you about Hisana?"

Rukia closed her eyes as she tried to recall the memory of her sitting near the pond and Byakuya talking to her. Then she shook her head. "Barely, actually. It was the day when.. Kaien-dono died.. and I tried to forget about the pain I felt the rest of the day. So I kind of abandoned it from my memories."

Byakuya didn't respond. Instead, he reached out his hand and got hold on something Rukia couldn't see. But when his hand opened an invisible door, a building towered up in front of her vision. With big eyes, she watched the construction.

"What is this?" she asked bewildered.

"Come with me."

Still shocked by what just had happened, Rukia had to run to keep up with her brother, who was now inside of the building. He waited patiently for Rukia, while he stood in front of a door. On it was written in dark, huge letters, 'Kuchiki Hisana'.

"Is this… is she…" Rukia asked softly.

Byakuya didn't say anything. He opened the door, and before he allowed Rukia in, he turned around. "This is harder to me than you could imagine, Rukia. Are you prepared to hear her story? And your?"

Rukia thought it through. She was _so_ close to discovering why she had been adopted, and who this Hisana really was. Hadn't this been bothering her ever since the time she got accepted into the family? Slowly, she nodded.

Byakuya took a few steps and carefully, Rukia followed. In the middle of the room, a bed was revealed. Rukia took a closer look and gasped.

An extremely pale face lay on a cushion, looking like Rukia. A lot. Dark raven hair was spread over the pillow, and her hands were bolted into fists. A blanket was pulled up till waist-height and a white nemaki covered the rest of her body. Her chest was slowly stirring.

Suddenly, Byakuya had put two stools next to Hisana's bed.

"Sit," he ordered.

Rukia did.

_Nothing_ had she expected. Nothing. Rukia was even more surprised to see Byakuya with pain in his eyes, a worried expression drawn on his face. He gently took one of Hisana's hands into his and he squeezed it softly.

"I brought her with me today, Hisana," he whispered.

Rukia gulped. There was no sound for a few seconds, until Byakuya turned his gaze away from Hisana's face, and he watched Rukia.

"Hisana is from Inuzuri," he told her. "She was sent there with her baby sister. Even though she loved her sister so much… Hisana was not able to take care of both of them. Often had Hisana found herself laying in the mud, her sister next to her, crying. Hisana could not take it much longer."

Byakuya paused.

"That's horrible," Rukia whispered. "What did she do?"

"She put down her sister and fled."

Rukia gasped.

"Hisana.. regretted it ever since. She has been searching Inuzuri forever. Even after we got married. She never allowed me to help; she told me it was her burden to bear."

Rukia let the information linger in her mind. Why was he telling al this..?

"Rukia."

"Yes?"

Silence. Byakuya covered Hisana's hand with his second and he bent his head down.

"You are her sister."

Rukia's expression didn't change at first instant. But her body trembled and her eyes seemed to have lost the life shining in it. She didn't breath, she didn't say anything. For a long time, Byakuya didn't know what to do to calm Rukia. However, by the way she looked now, he didn't know if she even wanted to receive any reassurances.

"She's my sister..?"

"One day, at our anniversary, she came home from her search to you. She did not remember anything. She could not speak and her senses were blocked out. I brought her to Unohana. She and Kotetsu Isane stated the coma."

Rukia nodded, still unable to think straight.

"So… you adopted me… so she wouldn't have to worry about me anymore?"

"That is correct."

Nothing was heard, until rain started to pour down outside of the building. Rukia concentrated on the drops, the leaves as they were touched by the rain. The rain on the mud outside. The wind caressed gently every crashing drop of water, allowing it to shatter on the forest grounds.

Ironically, it was Hisana who made most noises. Her peeping breaths filled the room. With every breath she took, Rukia noticed Byakuya watching his wife, worriedly. Rukia had never seen her brother act this way. It was a new way, and Rukia admitted that she liked this. Her brother actually seemed to care a lot about someone, and he cared so much that he didn't mind showing it.

Rukia thought back to the times she had talked to people about this Hisana. Her brother about this person whom she reminded him to, Otaku to this person he loved dearly for making some of his family members so happy, and she had once, vaguely, heard some of the elders talk about Hisana.

But in every one of those conversations, Rukia had never expected to find a new, a real, family member… her sister, her brothers wife. In a coma.

But now Rukia understood where she had heard the name Hisana before. Back in Rukongai, Hisana and Rukia were all each other had. And of course had Hisana tried to teach Rukia how to pronounce 'Hisana'. A smile crept up Rukia's face as she thought about how her life could have been before, back in Inuzuri. How would life had gotten to be now, if the two of them never got separated?

"Rukia,"

Byakuya's voice got Rukia out of her trance.

"Yes?"

Byakuya averted his gaze to Rukia, and she detected a new emotion in his eyes. An emotion she couldn't name.

"I will be leaving for the mission tomorrow. I cannot visit Hisana during my absence. Would you…"

Rukia waited for the next words, but then she realized it never came. Breaths failed her. Byakuya had really lost his words in asking her a favor.

But before he had to end his sentence, Rukia smiled and nodded.

"I'll visit her. Every evening, until you will return, nii-sama."

As if light had played a trick on her eyes, Byakuya smiled softly before turning back to Hisana.

"Thank you, Rukia."

"Thank you, Nii-sama."


	9. Chapter nine

**A/N: **Chapter eight..! Byakuya takes off and Rukia gets to meet Hisana!.. bit by bit! Enjoy!

* * *

"You knew that she's my sister, didn't you?"

Rukia had her hands clasped together and she sat on a chair in Otaku's bedroom. While her body was sitting straight, her head hung down depressingly. Byakuya had gone to his division's office to handle some sort of last things, and Rukia had gone home. First, she had been on her own for several hours. Then she had desided to walk to Otaku and confront him with her story and questions.

And she wouldn't leave until she was satisfied with information.

Otaku was unsure about what to say. Rukia had told him about her little trip with her brother that morning, and Otaku had really been surprised.

"Yeah."

For a long time, no one spoke. However, Otaku talked without using any words. He sat down next to Rukia and hugged her closer to him, stroking her back while he allowed her to shed her silent tears.

"I've known for a while… but not always. Byaku told the family when he wanted to adopt you."

Rukia took a deep breath. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

Otaku placed a hand onto hers and squeezed it. "And getting killed by Byaku? Honestly, he hates himself for telling you. He was so sure that Hisana wanted to tell you herself… However, I doubt if she would be able to tell you."

Rukia looked up. "What was she like?"

Otaku smiled. "What _is_ she like, Rukia-san."

A sigh escaped Rukia's lips. Never had she had a real family, then she got adopted and had a large, famous and noble family with only one person to love her as family and then her real sister shows up into a coma. Otaku respected Rukia for dealing with this. But was talking about it and mourning at the same time the best way to handle it? Probably not. But, Otaku thought, he was the only one to really listen to Rukia.

"Hisana… I can understand what Byaku sees in her. She is extremely nice, to everyone. Even that cranky servant, Huto, likes her."

Rukia chuckled. "Huto is creepy. I doubt if he can ever like someone."

Otaku laughed. "He likes Hisana. She's too nice, so some people don't like her. And there are people who don't like her for being from Rukongai. Take the elders."

Rukia sniffed. "They never liked me, either, do they?"

"Don't worry about them," Otaku said. "They like you.. a normal amount. If only to please Byaku."

Rukia let her fall back onto the bed. Putting her hands behind her head, she asked, "What does she do when Nii-sama is at work?"

Otaku placed himself down on the floor and leaned his head against the bed. "Well, Samoshi and I would be here, too. Usually, the three of us hung around, talking, laughing, enjoying the air outside. Samoshi is really torn from missing Hisana. I don't know why she acts like that to you… she knows that Hisana wouldn't like it…"

"Sounds like Hisana..-nee-sama?… is a really nice person.."

"She is. Call her Hisana-nee, or something. She doesn't like it when people address her that formal… once, she even made an order to the servants to call her Hisana-san."

Rukia laughed quietly. The more she heard about this Hisana, the more she started to like her. However, one thing kept bugging Rukia.

"Why did she leave me, Otaku-kun? If she really loves me that much, why would she leave me?"

It was something that was bothering her, no matter what she would hear. Her sister sounded like such a wonderful person, like someone who'd love and live with and for those who are important to her. And after she had left Rukia, she did started to look for her. Why would someone who has abandoned her family do that? If you lose someone, you couldn't just get them back.

Could you?

--

"We'll be taking care of her, Kuchiki-captain," Unohana's voice said.

She didn't reach the man, sitting next to his wife, though. He had sat there for almost an hour without saying anything, just holding her hand and watching her taking breaths. He had come to visit Hisana for the last time in days, for he would take off to the material world soon.

"We won't let her be alone," she tried once more. "And you told me that Rukia-san had promised to visit Hisana-san as well."

This worked.

"I don't want anything to happen when I'm gone. I promised to visit her every night." Byakuya said softly.

Unohana smiled gently. "She won't die."

Byakuya turned around. "She may not. But I will not be attainable. Most horrible things can happen without me knowing they do."

Unohana spun around, saying, "I will be around all the time. So will my vice-captain and Rukia-san. You won't be gone for longer than five days, would you? And," she added before Byakuya could protest, "you can come and visit her the moment you return."

It seemed like ages before Unohana had convinced Byakuya that Hisana would be okay. And right on time, before he would be too late to take off, Byakuya stood up, placed a gentle kiss on Hisana's forehead and he left the building. To his surprise did he meet Rukia outside.

"Nii-sama!"

She went into a quick bow before addressing him again. "Nii-sama, I wanted to wish you all the luck on your mission. And I want to tell you that I will do anything to be able to visit Hisana-nee every day. I promise I'll take good care of her."

Byakuya just stared at his sister. For a long time, or so it felt, he didn't do anything. Then he turned to Shunpo away. "I will be back soon."

Not granting Rukia another word or a look into his eyes, Byakuya made his way out, leaving her behind, leaving his world for the next couple of days.

--

Rukia returned home later that afternoon. She had lingered around in the building where Hisana lay for a bit longer, not being entirely sure what to do. When finally returning home, she saw Otaku, waiting for her at the porch. He was wearing one of his regular grins.

"Hey, get ready for diner. And enjoy my last days with you."

"What's wrong?" Rukia asked, while stepping inside of the house.

Otaku followed. "I only invited a couple of people over for you. Byaku will kill me as soon as he finds out."

Rukia watched her cousin grin, while he followed her into the house. He led her to her bedroom and waited outside, so Rukia could get dressed. However, it took her over ten minutes, and when she had opened the door, Otaku waved at her, rather bewildered. "They're here already! Come on, you!"

"Who are here?" Rukia asked. She gasped when Otaku took her wrist and pulled her with him, down the stairs, into the dining room. The attendance sitting in there was one Rukia would have never expected to see in this mansion.

Unohana Retsu, Kotetsu Isane and Ise Nanao were sitting in front of her. All of them had grim faces, but the moment Rukia stepped into sight, everyone seemed to cheer up a bit.

"Good evening, Rukia-san," Nanao greeted Rukia politely.

"Thank you for the invitation, Otaku-san," Isane smiled to Otaku.

Otaku just nodded, smiling softly. "Rukia-san, come on, sit down. They're here for you. They are all having a very close bond with Hisana, and they were open to talk to you about her. Any question at all."

Rukia nodded and thanked Otaku silently. She sat down in front of the other three persons, and she expected Otaku to join them as well. However, he stood in the doorway to take his leave.

"Samoshi is upset. I'll be having diner with her."

The first couple of minutes without Otaku were awfully awkward. Nobody spoke and nobody knew what to say. There was an occasionally bite of the food on their plates.

That was, until Nanao started to smile. "Aren't we sad?"

Isane glanced at her, but seeing Nanao's face, she started to laugh as well. "Oh, how Hisana-chan would be bothered by this silence…"

"Nah, with her in the room, this silence wouldn't have been here. She always knew something to talk about."

"Oh, I remember her telling us something about mayonnaise on a sandwich. Some habit in the Material World, wasn't it?"

"Sounds really disgusting!"

And with this, a conversation between the four women started. They let Rukia talk about her thoughts about all of what she had heard, they let her ask questions and they answered. Laughing about the weird things Hisana had ever came up with and how she teased Byakuya when he was too stiff for her liking.

"So how did she walk?" Rukia asked, feeling a lot more comfortable.

Isane giggled. "Actually.. quite normal. But walking like a noble… well, that sucked. Really. I cannot remember the times Kuchiki-captain sighed desperately when he tried to let Hisana walk properly again. She would fall over, hobble, or walk straight, but then be so surprised she couldn't do it a second time…"

Unohana smiled. "I remember her coming over once, asking me if I had something that might help her. She told me she didn't want to go to the twelfth division, for their captain would be scaring the hell out of her."

Nanao cut in. "She _did_ do her best, though."

Isane nodded. "Uhu, she was really dedicated to Kuchiki-captain."

"Oh," Unohana said, "how much he loves her!"

Rukia turned her attention to Unohana. "I can't imagine him being… in love. I mean, I've never really see him acting different than what he usually is! Except when we talked about her, or when he went out in the evening. And of course, I didn't recognize him at all when he took me to her place."

Nanao grinned. "You should see Hisana-chan when Kuchiki-captain is around. She always looked like a time-bomb, you never knew what you could do wrong before she would burst out into tears. But with him around, she seemed happy. You know, the butterfly-stomach, jumping heart and the sparkling-eyes stuff."

"It sounds too perfect," Rukia mocked.

But then, all three women shook their heads. "Oh, definitely not. They argued a lot. Not with shouting and slamming doors, but worse. They would sit down together, talk silently and throw arguments all around. Kuchiki-captain was mostly worried about Hisana-san's searches through Rukongai, and Hisana-san always rejected any offer he gave her to bring company." Nanao said.

"Yeah. I remember that she often came to me, sobbing, that she had another fight with him. Always said that she didn't want to disappoint him, but she really didn't want to bother him with what she had done." Isane took a sip of her drink. Then she continued. "I never knew what was bothering her, until her coma. Or, actually, your adoption, Rukia-san."

Meanwhile, during their conversation, Otaku and Samoshi were standing behind the large doors. Samoshi was silently crying and Otaku was stroking her back.

"Samoshi… just talk to her."

"I wish I could, Otaku-nii, I wish I just could…"


	10. Chapter ten

**A/N:** ..actually, I don't have many things to say. I hope you enjoy this chapter, though! I did while writing!

* * *

The day after Byakuya's departure to the material world, Rukia found herself standing in front of the construction where Hisana was. She felt quite uncomfortable, walking in on somebody she barely knew, but she had promised her brother to visit his wife every day. Rukia knew that it meant a lot to him.

So she opened the door and made her way in. Walking towards the door with the name 'Kuchiki Hisana' written on it, she took a deep breath. This would be the first time she'd be in this place without her brother. What would she do? Byakuya would be with Hisana sometimes for two hours, or longer. The thing Rukia noticed the day before, was that he just talked to the woman in coma, as if she was listening.

But she couldn't hear him, could she? Rukia didn't know for sure. She had never known someone who'd she be talking to, without even expecting to hear a reply.

Opening this door too, Rukia walked in and saw Unohana bent over Hisana. The moment the captain heard the door, she glanced over her shoulder and she smiled upon seeing Rukia.

"Hello, Rukia-san! If you could wait for another few minutes, please, I'd like to finish giving her medication and food."

Rukia nodded, and waited patiently for Unohana to finish. In the meantime, she pulled out a stool and sat down.

"I'll be outside, if there's anything you need to ask," Unohana said kindly, when she had finished attaching the drips to Hisana's arm.

Rukia nodded and saw Unohana leaving the room, closing the door behind her back.

Then she turned herself to her sister. It was still a lot of getting used to: suddenly, she had a sister. A real relative. Nausea washed over Rukia as she finally realized that she in fact had been adopted because of this sister.

Rukia sat down to observe Hisana. Actually, she thought, they didn't look that much alike. Rukia looked much younger, her hair was shorter and Hisana her hair was more fluffy. That could be due to the lack of daily care, of course.

However, Hisana was daily taken care of. Once every two days, Isane would wash her, and she would made sure nothing physically would abuse the state she was in. Knots in the hair would be combed out and the bed would be cleaned every week.

Rukia clasped her hands together. _This was hard._ So how long exactly would she be there? Rukia guessed that Unohana had left the room for about seven minutes ago. If she would be here for another seven, she could get out, be alone. Because for some reason, Rukia didn't feel alone, while she thought she was.

Minutes passed slowly, and when Rukia thought that she had suffered enough, she stood up. Before leaving the room, she put the stool away and said softly, "Nice meeting you, I guess."

However, when she stepped out of the room, Unohana stood right in front of her.

"Won't you? Won't you talk to her? She is waiting for the voice of someone who needs her to call out."

Rukia frowned. "What do you mean?"

Unohana smiled, as if understanding. She took the handle of the door and pushed Rukia back in and followed. Putting Rukia back on a stool, Unohana herself sat down at the foot of Hisana's bed.

"The bug that had contaminated Hisana has left a very long time ago. Actually, her body is healthy again. But somehow, she got used to being in a coma and now… she's waiting to wake up. Everyone is waiting for her to wake up. But you know, Rukia-san… Hisana is waiting for something that needs her to wake up. Something that surprised her on such level that she can't stay like this."

Rukia understood immediately. "Do you think… _I_ am enough of a shock to her?"

"Kuchiki-captain knew that she needed something to wake her. He just didn't know what to do. He brought things she liked; pictures, stuffed animals, anything that might remember her that people needed her. He never wanted to use you."

"Why not?"

Unohana stared Rukia right into her eyes. Rukia felt the piercing glare, even though it was meant to be comfortable.

"He didn't want you to feel used. He loves you as his sister. And, also, he wanted Hisana to tell you about herself. Not him."

Rukia nodded slowly. She closed her eyes and let a tear caress her cheek. Soon after, a finger wiped it away and the hand squeezed her shoulder. Rukia looked up, to stare into those big and friendly eyes of the fourth division's Captain.

"I'll be waiting for you."

With this, she left the room, and she left Rukia behind.

Encouraged by Unohana's speech, Rukia was also a bit frightened. What if Hisana would wake up without Byakuya being around?

Rukia thought of things she could start to talk about. Her youth in Rukongai? Her adoption? Otaku? The thirteenth division? Eventually, Rukia desided to go through it all, starting with introducing herself.

"So…" she started. Would she take Hisana's hand into hers?

"I'm Rukia… as you probably know…"

She felt awfully awkward.

"I… am adopted by Byakuya nii-sama… quite some years ago… and I met Samoshi-san and Otaku-kun. They're crazy about you, aren't they?"

Things were getting more comfortable already.

"I've been thinking, you know. Ever since I know that you're my sister. I asked myself all the time if I should forgive you for leaving me behind. But… I don't see a reason not to. Well, of course there are reasons not to, but still…"

At this moment, Rukia didn't feel out of place anymore. She relaxed and didn't mind talking to someone who wouldn't reply anymore. And she even understood how her brother was able to do this. It felt like Hisana was really listening.

It was an experience you had to go through yourself before you could give an honest judgment.

"I mean," Rukia continued, "some people in Inuzuri would rather kill a child than abandon it. And you kept looking for me, right? You went so far that you even got me adopted into a real family!"

Without any hesitation, Rukia continued to talk. To somebody, she felt, that she could fully trust and to somebody who would listen.

--

Samoshi was sitting on the veranda, reading her book. She found it rather interesting; it was about a noble woman who went undercover to the slumps of her city to see what she could do to help the poor. Samoshi liked to see herself into this book. But not as the noble woman; as one of the poor. And Hisana had been the noble one. With her presence, Samoshi had felt a warm friendship like never before. As if Hisana had given Samoshi all the possibilities to be rich with emotions.

But right in the middle of a sentence, the book was snapped shut and taken out of her hands.

"Hey!" she protested.

"Better listen to me, first."

Otaku was standing in front of her. Instead of his regular grin, he wore a frown.

Samoshi noticed this quite fast and she sat up straight, taking the book back and placing a book-marker on the right page. Facing her brother, she asked, "What's wrong?"

Otaku sat down on the floor, Indian style. "I really need to talk to you about Rukia-san."

Samoshi snorted. "Unless you have found a way to get rid of her, I won't be interested."

This sentence seemed to anger Otaku. "Samoshi, what is the deal between you and Rukia-san? It is not in your nature to be so harsh and awful. Why do you act like that to her? It's been over a twenty years, for heaven's sake!"

Samoshi averted her gaze. "It's for my own sake. Done? I'd like to continue reading."

"What do you gain from acting like this?"

Samoshi held her breath for a while. Tears came up in her eyes as she started to sob. "Nothing, okay? Nothing! Not even some kind of satisfaction! Do you think I enjoy being like this?"

"According to the way you continue acting? Yes, I do think you enjoy this!" Otaku had raised his voice.

But by doing so, Samoshi started to cry. "I hate myself, Otaku-nii! I really do! I can't help it! I have no one to go to, I have nowhere to run! Why did she leave me like this? Why did she betray us?"

Otaku didn't reply immediately. Instead, he lost a bit of the color on his face. "Betray us? You know Hisana wouldn't do anything like that."

He walked over to Samoshi and embraced her. "I shouldn't have yelled at you. But you know that I'm only worrying."

Samoshi nodded. She put her arms around her brothers torso and she allowed herself to cry.

--

"And then we talked about you."

Rukia was now talking as if nothing was in between her and her conversations partner. The coma didn't bother her to speak anymore and anything went all right.

But time passed by amazingly fast now, and Rukia desided to head home. She stood up.

Unsure of what to do now, Rukia bent down and managed to give Hisana a quick and shy hug. "Thank you," she whispered in Hisana's ear.

She glanced back before Rukia moved to the door. But just when she had turned her gaze away, she thought that she saw a mere movement of Hisana's hand. But that couldn't be.

Just to be sure, Rukia walked back slowly, taking up every single inch of Hisana. Nothing was moving.

No, wait.

Her hand wasn't in the position Rukia had left it. Also, looking over her face, Rukia noticed a twitch of Hisana's eyes.

The calm feeling inside of Rukia turned in no time to panic. Hadn't her brother told her that Hisana hadn't moved ever since the day she had gotten into the coma?

"Hi..sana-nee?"

Dark brown orbs shot open. Due to not having seen light in twenty years, the eyes were shut as fast as they were open. Her lips parted, trying to say anything. But, caused to the lack of use, only a very hoarse sound came out. Trying to sit up, Hisana opened her eyes, until the point she had gotten used to the light again.

Then she saw her.

"R-.. Rukia!"


	11. Chapter eleven

**A/N:** Gawd, I made you happy by waking her up.. xD Thank you all for the reviews! Here's the next chapter!

**Thank you Nouk! You've been a big help to me in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer:** I know, I forgot these in the last few chapters. But really, if I did own Bleach… things would be even more far-fetched than it already is!

* * *

"R-.. Rukia!"

Hisana's eyes were wide open, and she sat up. Unstable as she was, she took a while to observe Rukia, as if checking if she wasn't imagining things.

"Rukia…"

Rukia started to panic. Her vision went blurry and soon enough, she sat down on the bed, as to prevent herself from falling over from nerves. Inhaling deep, she wondered if she would have to leave the room to fetch Unohana.

But then two arms were put around her waist and a face was buried into her shoulder. Tears were dripping down on her lap and the frame close to her was shaking.

"Hey, Hisana-nee.. don't.. er.. don't cry.."

Hisana sobbed and whispered some non-understandable words. Her grip on Rukia tightened, and Rukia was surprised by the force this woman could use, after just having awoken from a coma.

"Ruk..-" Hisana sobbed. She couldn't talk much more, for there was a big lump formed in her already dry and hoarse throat.

Rukia had found the courage to put her own arm around her sister's waist. With the other, she supported her own and Hisana's weight on the bed.

"Yeah… it's me…"

There wasn't much to say. Now that Hisana had the ability to talk again, Rukia was afraid of what to speak about. She felt comfortable, though, hugging her sister. It felt familiar, yet unknown.

Suddenly, the door was pushed open. Unohana stood in the doorway, shooting questioning glances into the room. When she saw the position Hisana had put herself and Rukia in, she smiled. "Good morning to you, Hisana-san."

Hisana turned her head and smiled. "Unoha.. Uno.."

"Yeah, it's okay." Unohana replied friendly. She walked to the two and sat down on the chair that Rukia had been sitting on before Hisana had pulled her onto the bed. Taking Hisana's arm, she gently felt for her pulse.

"Please release Rukia-san, so I can strengthen you with Kidou."

With a little more encouraging, Rukia was freed from the embrace of her sister. She stood next to the bed, near Hisana's head. Hisana was still crying, although now she had stopped sobbing. A couple of tears were dying on her lips as she watched Rukia.

Even though there was no tension in the air, Unohana started to talk to Hisana, to make her feel more comfortable. "Your husband has been visiting you every day. Two weeks after the start of your coma, we had to state you into a coma vigil. When we told him, he immediately wanted more time with you."

Hisana smiled softly.

"He wanted to join us in taking care of you. But, as you know, he doesn't know anything about medical help. He told us, too. So we decided that he would move you from time to time."

Hisana frowned. "Move..?"

Unohana nodded. "If you would have been in the same position for days, your bones would be growing into this. It would be killing for you to live with those after you'd wake up."

Hisana closed her eyes, nodding in understanding.

"He talked to you a lot. Have you remembered anything of what you've heard?"

Hisana twitched. After a couple of seconds, she shook her head. "No, I'm afraid not…"

However, Unohana beamed. "You talk more now, you move more… are you feeling better already?"

Hisana laughed. "Yeah, I believe so."

Rukia smiled. "Hey, have you even realized that he was with you?"

"Oh," Hisana said. "Yes, I did do that! I felt him holding my hand, for instance, a couple of times."

The three smiled. After a few more minutes, Unohana let go of Hisana's arms and reached out for a glass of water. "I would want you to drink this. Because I don't want you to loose your voice after having talked with a dry throat after so many years."

Hisana accepted the glass gratefully and drunk the water. She handed the empty glass over to Unohana, who now faced Rukia. "You can go walk around this room with her. Not too much, yet, but just to get used to it again."

Rukia widened her eyes. "Can I do that? What are you going to do?"

Unohana calmed Rukia down. "Of course you can. I am just going to search for a way to get in touch with Hisana's husband. I'm sure he would want to know about this development."

Both Hisana and Rukia nodded and waited for Unohana to leave the room. After the 'click' of the door, Rukia glanced down at Hisana. Hisana, to Rukia's surprise, was now suppressing tears.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Hisana nodded, and laughed quietly. "He found you, didn't he? I'm so sorry, Rukia, I'm so sorry… Oh gosh, he found you… Where did he? I've been looking for you… everywhere… Oh gosh, he found you…"

Rukia had the urge to laugh at her. "Yeah, he found me. I was in my third year of the academy when he first entered class… Actually, when he mentioned my name, I was scared as hell…"

Hisana managed to smile. "I can imagine…"

Hisana sat up. Putting her hands on Rukia's shoulders, she watched her long-lost sister with admiration. "You've always been in Inuzuri... and yet you've become such a fine woman… Look at you, no scars or anything!"

Rukia grinned. "You've gotten off quite well, too."

Hisana widened her eyes, but soon enough, they softened. She seemed to look for her words. "Why did Unohana-san say that she needed to see if there was any possibility to get in contact with Byakuya-sama? Is he not near?"

"Well.." Rukia said slowly. "No, not really. He has been visiting you every night, though. Yesterday was the first time in twenty years that he left on a mission. He felt horrible about leaving you. That's why he asked me to do so."

Hisana shot her eyes open again. "What? How long? Twenty years?.. that can't possibly be! I mean, how long… twenty… That's not possible!"

Suddenly, Rukia felt so much compassion for Hisana. She had missed twenty years of her life. Perhaps she had known Shiba Kaien and Miyako as well… She probably didn't even know about Byakuya's rank as a captain yet.

"You've been in a coma for twenty years… I bet a lot of things has changed. But hey, you know?" Rukia tried to comfort Hisana, "They still miss you in the Kuchiki-resident. Otaku-kun and Samoshi-san for sure…"

Hisana didn't seem to be able to believe all this. And that's why Rukia walked back, sat down next to Hisana again and squeezed her shoulder. "It's okay…"

Hisana let tears drop on her pillow. "Samoshi-chan was so caring… Is she still like that? I bet she was incredibly nice to you… and Otaku-san as well, of course. Oh, Rukia… you must feel so at home with those two around…"

The younger Kuchiki noticed that her sister was now living in a blurry dream. Could she bring up the courage to tell her that Samoshi actually frightened her?

"Yeah… something like that."

Hisana _did_ notice the sarcastic tone in Rukia's voice, though. "Ah, ignore the elders. I know I shouldn't be saying that, but Otaku-san taught me not to pay too much attention to them."

Rukia started to laugh. "Oh, wait until you hear about the day I first talked to Otaku-kun… he put a hand on my shoulder, he introduced himself, Samoshi-san, nii-sama… and then he said; 'Now, go pack your ass off, Byaku is really strict in time. But don't worry; I'll teach you how to ignore him.'."

Hisana laughed, and Rukia joined quite soon. However, when Rukia pulled down the blankets which have been covering Hisana, Hisana shrieked. "Cold! Cold cold cold cold cold!"

Quickly, Rukia put the blankets back on Hisana and grinned by seeing her clutch onto them. "Cold…"

"Let me see if there is anything to cover you around," Rukia smirked.

Soon enough, Rukia had found some clothing for Hisana. Because of the minimum of moving Hisana had had, her motor actions were also minimum. This is why she needed all the physical support that Rukia could grand her. Hisana pulled herself up with Rukia's shoulders, while Rukia helped with moving her legs.

The moment Hisana was standing, she spun around and gasped. Rukia pushed her back on the bed and stood right in front of Hisana. "Dizzy?"

A nod from Hisana. "I'll be okay. Let's get this over with."

A little insecure about Hisana's actions, Rukia let her sister lean on her again. This time, they went several feet away from Hisana's bed. Satisfied with this fast development, Hisana asked Rukia for another round.

"No," was Rukia's firm reply. "You've just gotten out of bed! You've made the first step, so now you go back to bed and we can talk, okay?"

Hisana didn't reply for the first seconds. Then she grinned. "Damn, you're strict."

"Yup."

Rukia guided Hisana to the bed and made sure she would be put down all right. When Hisana was in a comfortable position, Rukia covered her with a thin blanket. Rukia sat down on the stool again and she asked, "I've been wondering. How has your life been before you met nii-sama?"

Hisana raised an eyebrow, and Rukia had the very suspicious feeling that she had copied this from her husband. "My life before I met … Byakuya-sama? I… don't remember…"

Rukia frowned worriedly. "I think amnesia is a side effect from the coma… It'll get back, I'm sure."

"Hey, Rukia…?"

"Yeah?"

"Eh…" Hisana sighed. "Why are you acting so nice to me? You know what happened in Inuzuri… I don't deserve any of your care… I shouldn't even have accep-"

"Oh, will you shut up already?" Rukia said, raising her voice. Hisana stared at her, open mouthed.

"Back when you were still in your coma, I have already forgiven you. Yeah, I know what you did, and indeed, it's something horrible. But look what you did to get me back! Look what you've been through..! Without your searches to me, you wouldn't have been in this! You wouldn't have made everyone worry like this! And you even got me adopted into a family!"

Hisana had collected tears in her eyes; the lump in her throat had returned. She was shivering under her blanket, and this is when Rukia noticed that she had actually been yelling.

"I'm not angry with you, Hisana-nee. I'm grateful." Rukia added softly, suddenly finding the ground rather fascinating. "You didn't kill me and you have given me a family in which people love me."

A chuckle came from Hisana. She was looking up to the ceiling. "I've always wondered what you would be like by now… I never thought that you would be so inspiring."

"Inspiring…" Rukia repeated, still looking down.

Hisana turned her head and stared at Rukia for a while. Then she pulled out Rukia's hand and entwined their fingers. "You are amazing, Rukia. I hope you can give me a new place in your heart… and I'll definitely be a better sister from now on."

Rukia's lips curved up. "That's a deal."


	12. Chapter twelve

**A/N:** One of the last chapters for this fanfic. Yup, only two more left after this one!

I want to thank LenaHime-chan, for giving me something for the quote on the end.

I hope everyone enjoys!

* * *

"Wooooooooah!" Hisana shrieked by eyeing the Kuchiki-mansion. "It hasn't changed the slightest of bit! Everything is still huge and beautiful! How is the garden? Are those trees that Byakuya-sama loves that much still there? And those bushes which are unbelievably green during summer? Where is everybody? Did someone have babies? Did anyone get married?"

Rukia grinned. "I think you're not fully informed yet…"

It was two days after Hisana had woken up. Her body had regained most of its strength, thanks to Unohana's healing technique. Back in the Kuchiki-resident was Rukia still the only one to know about Hisana's return to the world of awake people. This on Hisana's request, for she didn't want anyone to burst into her while she was still resting.

"Ehm… Nobody had gotten married or pregnant and no Kuchiki has died. The sakura-trees are still in the garden, and you know, the garden did change since my arrival in the mansion." Rukia said, thinking about any changes.

"Hey, Rukia?" Hisana asked, concern in her voice.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that it is okay for me to walk in like this? Don't they need any preparation?"

"Eeh.."

Hisana had made a good point. Rukia thought about any reactions they would receive upon Hisana suddenly appearing in their lives again. Otaku would be happy and start a party, or something in that area. Samoshi… Rukia didn't know Samoshi's reaction. Would she cry? Yell, or run away? The elders would be… startled, she guessed. And her brother would be more than happy, of course.

"Nah, this is more fun," Hisana concluded.

Rukia grinned and took the handle of the door. "Shall we?"

Hisana nodded.

Together, they entered the house.

And for the first time in years, nobody was in the hall. "Damn," Rukia hissed. "Now we have to start looking for people…"

However, she hadn't finished her sentence or a door opened and two people came walking into the hall. Otaku and Samoshi were talking, laughing and teasing. That was, until Samoshi turned her head and widened her eyes, causing her to stop walking and Otaku crushing into her.

"What are you doing, Samo-- Woooooooooohw!"

Suddenly, silence hung in between the four people in the corridor. Rukia didn't know what to say; Hisana didn't know what to do, and Otaku and Samoshi didn't know what was happening. Then Samoshi ran forwards and flung her arms around Hisana.

"You're back! Hisana-chan, I've missed you so bad! I've missed you so bad… so bad..! When did you… how did you… what have you… Hisana-chan…!"

Hisana grinned and hugged Samoshi back. "Yeah, I'm awake. Actually, since the day before yesterday. I'm sorry… I asked Rukia not to tell you yet."

"Hisana-san…" came Otaku's voice from behind Samoshi. Rukia had never witnessed him like this. He seemed relieved, shocked and utterly worried. However, before she could ask him, he had tossed his arms around both Hisana and Samoshi.

"Thank God you're awake," he cried out. "Byaku will be so pleased! He will be home in about three days, I guess. I heard him tell the elders he'd be away for about five or six days."

Hisana laughed softly. "I'm so happy to see you again…"

Samoshi pulled back. "Did you miss us? I mean… are you able to miss anybody when you're in a coma?"

Hisana nodded. "I did, actually. I think that's how I noticed Rukia sitting next to me…"

"I don't know," Rukia cut in. "I've been with you together with nii-sama, how come you didn't wake up then?"

Hisana grinned. "I'm not a doctor, I'm just guessing around…"

Samoshi smiled widely. "Come on, we'll go to the living room! You will love what Bya did with the garden! There are even more sakura-trees and now, there is a small lake in the garden! He let that one be dug only a couple of months after your coma. Apparently, you two met near a lake or something..?"

Hisana her eyes started to twinkle. "Did he say that? That was not our first meeting… he dislikes our first meeting, so the lake-story is the first meeting he liked. We met right outside the grounds of Inuzuri. Some hollow had been haunting souls in the district, and he had gotten injured to the spot that he couldn't move himself anymore. So I took care of him."

Otaku sweatdropped. "Oh, damn Byaku… this is even a better meeting than at the lake…"

During their talk, they moved towards the living room. Rukia was moving her head from Otaku to Samoshi to Hisana and back. "The lake..?"

Samoshi opened the door and allowed Otaku in, Hisana following. Then she walked in herself, ignoring the fact that Rukia was still behind her.

"Ouch." Rukia had to bite her lip to suppress a groan from the door that had hit her head, hard.

"Oops," Samoshi said nonchalantly, sitting down next to Hisana. "So what do you want to know? I'm sure lots of things has happened!"

Smiling, Hisana nodded. "Yeah! I want to know everything I missed! How are Nanao-chan and Isane-san? Oh, and Miyako-san and Kaien-kun of course… I remember her vaguely telling something about getting married… And then there was-"

The rest of Hisana's sentences didn't reach Rukia. _Kaien-dono and Miyako-dono…_ Would she tell her sister the truth? Would that ruin their newly built bond immediately? Flashes of the night with Kaien and Ukitake were spinning around in her head. _The hollow, Miyako's katana, Kaien's wish, a battle for life, a battle for pride… blood… laughter… blood… _

"Rukia-san?" came Otaku's voice, softly spoken from near her head. Rukia shook wildly and stood up.

"I'll go get some fresh air, don't mind me."

Hisana seemed the only one to notice the tears, dripping down on Rukia's hands.

Right after Rukia had left the room, she glanced over to Otaku and Samoshi, the latter shuddering. "Let her. If she wants fresh air, don't get in her way. She'll be back."

But Hisana shook her head. "I'll go talk to her."

"But-"

"Samoshi-chan, please let me do this."

Samoshi didn't answer. She took a deep breath and waved her arm. "Fine," she muttered.

Hisana stood up and followed Rukia, who had headed to the garden. When Hisana opened the large doors towards the backyard, she searched for Rukia. She couldn't find her at first sight, but then she heard a small sob. Hisana followed her ears and walked down a path, which ended up near a small pond.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Startled, Rukia turned her head. Her eyes were red from crying and her body was shaking from the guilt she felt. Seeing Hisana, Rukia turned her eyes back to the pond and mumbled, "nothing."

Hisana chuckled softly. "We both know that that's not true."

"I just don't know what to do…" Rukia said, burying her face into her hands. "They died, Hisana-nee… they died…"

Hisana bit her lip. "Who did?"

"Kaien-dono and Miyako-dono… They died… I was there…"

"Rukia…" Hisana whispered, feeling uncomfortable. Not only had she just learned that had two of her friends died, but also did she knew that her sister was hiding something.

"What happened?" she asked, gently putting an arm around Rukia's frame.

"I don't know, I cannot remember… Only in my sleep, nightmares… I killed him, Hisana-nee… I killed him!" she cried out, tears now making lines onto Rukia's cheeks. "A hollow attacked and devoured Miyako-dono. Ukitake-captain, Kaien-dono and I went after it. Then we found her katana and clothes… she was gone, Hisana-nee, she was gone! Kaien-dono begged for him to fight alone. Ukitake-captain allowed him. I couldn't help… The hollow had possessed Kaien-dono and attacked us… I killed him to protect myself… I've been so selfish…"

Hisana couldn't speak for the first seconds. Then she caught herself in tears as well. "Rukia… you have just described everything I've been through… only then with leaving you."

Rukia stopped sobbing. "What?"

Hisana smiled understandingly. "Yeah. Right after I had put you down… I started to loath myself. I couldn't bear myself and I hated that I had to live with myself. You don't know how many times I've been thinking of… well, you know. But the thought of that made me disgust myself even more. I needed to find you, so I could make sure that you'd be happy, even without me."

"How did you manage through?"

Hisana turned a slight shade of red. "Well, actually, I met Byakuya-sama. If there is anything I hadn't foreseen, it would have been him. We started to develop a bond, but I was paranoid. I was afraid of losing him, so I never told him about my burden."

"I know that feeling…" Rukia said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I've never told anyone… only talked about it with Ukitake-captain. I couldn't even tell nii-sama or Otaku-kun…"

"Well, yeah. But then he proposed and I couldn't reply other than screaming, crying and yelling at myself for having lied to him. Awh, well… he calmed me down, we talked, I told him about you, about my thoughts about me not deserving a loving man like him and then he cut in. 'I can decide for myself,' he had said. 'And my decision is marrying you.'."

Rukia dared a small smirk. "And you couldn't refuse him after that."

"Well, of course not!" Hisana was quick in defending herself. "He told me that he did not think any less of me and that he wanted to help me with my search. Eeh… well, then I got angry and said that it wasn't his burden. So we fought about that a lot. I bet he took advantage of my coma to look for you."

Try as she might, Rukia wasn't able to hide the big grin on her face.

"I knew something was weird about this adoption…"

Hisana grinned back. "Yeah, well… you have met Samoshi-san and Otaku-kun. Nothing is regular in this family."

Rukia nodded and turned her gaze back to the water. "I think we should get back in. Otaku-kun will get worried if we stay out too long." 

Hisana nodded. "Hey, can you promise me something?"

"I guess," Rukia said while she pulled herself up to her feet. She reached out for Hisana's hand and pulled her up as well. "What is it?"

"Don't get too deep into this, okay? I don't want you to get through the same thing as I did… Getting your mind stuck into something won't help anyone. Your loved ones will get more worried, which will make you feel even more guilty, up to the point of no return. Don't forget that if anyone ever judges you… your friends will stick up for you. Because you are our pride. And we love you." 


	13. Chapter thirteen

**A/N:** I couldn't torture him much longer. Today: Bya's return home!

* * *

Rukia was waiting outside the large doors which led to the conference room. Hisana, Otaku and Samoshi were inside, talking to the elders. Sometimes, Rukia could hear a raised voice, discussing her sister. At some things, Rukia winced. If Hisana made it through it all, she was either really strong or used to the comments.

"..of course we're happy you're back… really think Byakuya could use a more capable woman… being unhealthy won't bring us an heir…"

And sometimes, Otaku or Samoshi would stick up for Hisana.

"…don't fake your happiness… he won't have children with anyone else… think about their feelings… what harm has she ever done…"

Rukia could never hear what Hisana was saying. All she knew was that her sister calmly replied to the elders' questions and that she was too serene for their liking.

Rukia wasn't supposed to get in; and actually, neither were Otaku and Samoshi. But they had refused to let go of Hisana's hands if they were not allowed in.

Then suddenly, the door opened. Samoshi was pale and seemed upset, while Hisana was softly talking to her. Otaku just walked behind, a frown on his face and a furious look into his eyes.

"Once, I'll be leaving this family. Or no, I'll dump the elders."

"What happened?" Rukia asked.

"Those people," Otaku said, while inhaling very deep, "are saying that Hisana-san is unnecessary to our family. That she hasn't been doing anything for the last twenty years, and that she hadn't done anything before. Then Hisana-san asked what she was supposed to do. They didn't answer. Instead, they kept repeating how bad Hisana-san's blood was for the family."

Otaku was furious and Samoshi upset. Of course, it _was_ their father who was part of the elders. And even though their father didn't stick up for the elders, he hadn't done anything to stop them, either.

"Drop it, you two," Hisana suggested. "This'll be a weekly conversation again. And… eeh, yeah… Byakuya-sama will get angry and stop them. But after a month they start again. You know the regularity."

Samoshi pouted. "I feel so sorry for you…"

But Hisana smiled and blew her words away. "Don't worry! I'll be fine, I've got you guys! Come on, let's get a drink in the living room."

And so they did. They walked to the kitchen and took something to drink. While Samoshi, Rukia and Hisana took plain water, they flinched at seeing what Otaku took. He had made a mix of coffee, tea, milk and coke. "What?" He asked innocently upon seeing three disgusted faces.

"Ugch," was the only clear answer he received from Samoshi.

The four walked towards the living room in front of the house, and they sat down on the couch. Hisana took her time to observe the room again. The corners were filled with huge vases, which held large flowers. The windows were hidden behind white, transparent curtains and there was a enormous chandelier above them. The couch was white as well, and yielding cushions were placed on each side.

Hisana remembered how much she loved to fall asleep in those. Mainly because she would be woken up by her husband, who would carry her to their bedroom. Or he would join her, after having pulled out a blanket.

Sometimes, he woke her and they took a walk in the garden, at night. Hisana loved it; they would hold hands and discuss their day in a peaceful pace. She loved hearing him talking about work, for he was always enthusiastic about it. No one noticed this; except for his wife's eyes.

"Hisana-chan, are you still alive?"

Hisana blinked and saw Samoshi's face in front of her.

"Oh, I think I drifted off a little," Hisana apologized. "Sorry."

"A little?" Rukia asked. "I swear you were drooling."

Hisana now developed an interest in the cushions, while her face turned red. "Hey, are these new?"

But Otaku and Rukia grinned to each other.

"Oh," Samoshi said. "I'll have to leave. I have to get a shot, or something. Unohana-captain wanted my blood…"

"Maybe it's on the elders' request," Otaku replied coolly. "Wanted to see if you've got mud into your blood for hanging around Hisana-san too much."

Hisana grinned. "Yeah, I've been feeling muddy lately."

Otaku, Rukia and Hisana said goodbye to Samoshi and then retreated to their position on the couch.

Then…

A door closed and they heard servants talking. A lot of murmurs spread around the large hall as someone answered, but the four in the room couldn't hear what the person was saying. The tone seemed urgent and anxious. Then, the door to the living room flew open.

Kuchiki Byakuya had returned home.

He stared into the room, eyes wide, mouth half open, not able to say a word. He didn't wear his captain-haori, and the shinigami-robes he wore were so clean and neat as if he had just gotten back from changing clothes. He did not wear his Kenseikan; Rukia guessed they must've been broken during a battle. But she had never seen the look on his face before.

"Byakuya-sama… welcome home," Hisana said softly, smiling upon seeing him.

She started to get up to her feet, but before she could even bend her knees, she was pulled into a tight embrace. Byakuya buried his face into Hisana's shoulder as he inhaled deeply. Hisana managed to free her arms and wrap them around Byakuya's frame, talking softly to him. She stroke her hand through his hair and placed kisses on his temple.

"It's okay… you don't have to worry anymore. It's all right…"

Byakuya had sat down on the floor, having kneeled down to hug Hisana. He shook his head. "Do not ever leave me again…"

Hisana pulled back so she could watch him into the eyes. "Did you feel like I've left you..?"

Byakuya gently took her hands after having thought about an answer. "Of course not… I just… But I felt truly lost without your company."

Hisana smiled softly. "I'm glad you're home."

Byakuya shook his head and returned to their position of hugging. His face into her shoulder and her hands stroking his back. Then, both Otaku and Rukia gasped; Byakuya was trembling.

"Hey… hey, Byakuya-sama…"

"Hisana, forgive me…" sounded his very weak voice. "I was not present when you awoke. I should have been. Hisana, I am so so-"

However, before he could apologize, Hisana had pressed her lips against his. Byakuya's eyes widened first, out of surprise, but then fluttered shut as he returned the kiss.

"Don't say sorry," Hisana whispered, her forehead now pressed against his. "I don't want you to."

Byakuya nodded slowly. Then Hisana took his hand and bend forwards, now so that she leant against him. "Thank you _so_ much for finding Rukia… I can't believe she is really here. I'm so happy…"

Byakuya dared a soft chuckle. "I know. I hope you can allow yourself to live again."

"I can," Hisana replied.

He and Hisana were too occupied with talking to each other, that they didn't notice Rukia and Otaku, standing next to each other, grinning widely. Otaku had overdramatically grabbed Rukia around the waist and pulled her into an embrace, while he faked sobs into her shoulder. "Oh Rukia-san, I'm so happy!"

Hisana laughed and Byakuya enjoyed the sound of it. The four sat down on the cough, Rukia and Otaku on the sides, and Hisana against Byakuya in the middle. There was no reason to talk, for the silence was welcome.

But then the door opened up again. "Hey, captain, what am I-- WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Renji!"

Rukia jumped up and kicked her friend to the floor. "Are you _insane_? Nii-sama has just returned and Hisana-nee has woken up so SHUT your MOUTH of there isn't anything worthy coming out of it, will you?"

Hisana raised an eyebrow. "Captain..? Byakuya-sama?"

"Yeaaah," Otaku popped his head in between the couple. "He got promoted. I bet he already told you _all_ about it! Yeah, only like a year after you've welcomed your coma!"

"You've worked so hard, I'm so happy for you!" Hisana shrieked, turning around and flipping her arms around his neck.

"Sixth division," Renji's voice came from under Rukia's shoe. "Proud to be part of- grmbl, Rukia, get your freaking foot off of me!"

"I would appreciate it if you would not call my sister or any part of her body such as you did just now." Byakuya said dryly.

Rukia grinned, but pulled her foot back anyway. "You didn't know he was married?"

"Married? Captain, why the fu-- why didn't you ever tell me?" Renji asked, pulling himself up.

"You never asked," Byakuya replied simply, putting an arm around Hisana's waist.

Renji grunted.

--

Softly closing the door behind him, Byakuya walked out of the living room. Hisana was in there, together with Unohana, Nanao, Isane and Matsumoto. The women had a lot to talk about, and Byakuya didn't feel like joining much.

"Nii-sama?"

Byakuya turned his head and saw Rukia approaching him. "Good evening, Rukia."

"You look troubled… are you feeling well?" Rukia asked carefully.

Byakuya straightened and managed to suppress a yawn. "I am feeling well. Maybe it is the shock of seeing Hisana all alive again that makes me look absent," he guessed.

Rukia chuckled softly. "She makes you happy. I'm glad she's back."

Byakuya nodded. He attempted to walk away, but then he saw Rukia's depressing eyes. What was bothering her? Of course, a lot of things could be bothering her. He was her brother, he should know, right?

But then he realized that the past few days were a lot to handle for Rukia as well. Did she think that he only adopted her out of duty?

"I am proud to be your brother, Rukia," Byakuya said, before knowing what he did.

Rukia's gaze shot up. "But-"

"Not only are you Hisana her sister, you are also mine. I never regretted that."

The look in her eyes softened and lit up, slowly. She bowed. "Thank you, nii-sama."

Then, Rukia turned around and walked away. Byakuya's hand rested on the door knob, but soon enough, he, too, left. Hisana would be having company for another while, and in the meantime, he could take a hot shower. Or a cold one. Whichever he would fancy most.


	14. Chapter fourteen: Epilogue

**A/N: **Oh my gawd, this is the last chapter.. And the length of this chapter is almost twice the amount of words for the average one :P. I really hope everybody liked how it went, and I hope everybody will like the ending!

Buuuut I'm not the only one to receive credits. LenaHime-chan and Nouk Vanille have helped me out a lot, so.. I want to thank you two as well!

**Disclaimer:** There You'll Be's plot is mine. Bleach and its characters aren't.

**Extra:** While reading this chapter, I suggest you listen to Faith Hill's "There You'll Be". Of you use YouTube, I advice you the second clip, for the first one.. the quality wasn't all that well on my computer.

* * *

Byakuya didn't care about how much trouble he would have to go through again. She had returned to him, and that was all that mattered. Most people in his family, though, didn't understand these feelings. They've never known love like he had, and Byakuya even pitied them for not knowing.

"Get your concentration back, boy," one of the elders woke him from his trance. "Look what she's doing to you."

"I am perfectly aware of what Hisana is doing to me," Byakuya replied.

He had been called to the conference room just at the moment that he had time alone with Hisana. But she had told him that she would wait for him to come back. Thus Byakuya didn't find it odd that he wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. The elders did, however.

"Hisana is unworthy of you. She has proven this by her absence for the last years. You have been an idiot, Byakuya, sitting by her side every evening, like a dog. I do not care about those rubbish feelings you are referring to, I care about your position as the heir to our family."

Byakuya almost twitched. He turned around and walked to the door, saying, "As you are familiar with my position, you ought to know that I have no obligation to listen to your orders. This meeting is over, and I do not wish a following conversation if it is about Hisana."

By the mention of her name, he had opened the door and walked through. He didn't want to hear or see any reaction of the elderly people, so he closed the door and ignored the yell of his name.

After all, Hisana was waiting for him.

--

"Have you heard?" a servant at the door asked a different one, who just came running in. Rain was pouring down and her coat was wet. "You haven't been here for a while, were you? Guess what?"

"What?" sounded the uninterested reply, coming from Rena.

"Lady Kuchiki is back!"

Rena dropped her coat. "WHAT?"

"Yeah," the first servant, Masami, said exited. "She has returned! You should have seen the way lord Kuchiki reacted!"

Rena picked up her coat and leaned against the wall, thinking. "I can imagine how he did... But hey, you weren't working here when she disappeared, did you? Why are you so happy?"

"Eh, well," Masami said, blushing. "She talked to me yesterday. I had heard a lot about her and I didn't really like her… she's from Inuzuri, the 78th district, right? Well, I'm from Junrinan, the first, and how come I had to work for someone that low? But Rena-kun, she is so nice! To everyone!"

Rena sighed deeply. "Yeah, she is. Bummer the Kuchiki-elders won't see that."

Masami pouted. "We should go on strike."

Rena raised her head. "That's an idea…"

"Oh," Masami said. "But I was joking.."

"I wasn't," the other said. "Let's go on strike. We'll only work for the ones who do accept Hisana-san."

"-sama," Masami corrected Rena.

But the latter smiled. "If you call her like that… she will give you the only order she'll ever give you."

Masami raised an eyebrow, but shrugged. "So anyway, who are we working for? And aren't we in danger of losing our jobs?"

Rena stood up. "You've been here for fifteen years, Masami. Lord Kuchiki won't fire us for sticking up for his wife. So him we'll work for, for one thing. Also Otaku-dono, Samoshi-dono…"

"Rukia-sama," Masami added, and Rena nodded.

"So let's get the news to the other servants," Masami smirked.

--

As soon as he opened the door, Byakuya felt his heart jump. Hisana had fallen asleep in one of the pillows she adored so much, and he loved the way she lay there. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and her arms were put above her head, the first hand laying in the second.

Byakuya closed the door and sat down next to her, being as gently as possible to her. He bend over and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Hisana, I'm back."

Hisana grunted and shuddered, but then she opened her eyes. Her tired expression turned into a smiling one on the moment she saw Byakuya. She yawned. "How did it go?"

"The usual," Byakuya replied. "Are you okay?"

Hisana nodded and yawned again, then crawled over to rest her head against his shoulder. "Yeah. Rather tired, though. I don't think I slept well last night."

"You didn't," Byakuya said, recalling the previous night. He had woken up several times by a kick, aimed at his shins. Hisana didn't sleep well, and neither did Byakuya. The difference was that Hisana didn't have bruised legs.

Hisana smiled. "I've really missed you."

Byakuya felt entirely warm by hearing her voice saying that to him. He loved her voice. Stern whenever necessary, rough when necessary, but always warm and inviting. And sometimes, when she was cranky, her voice would be hoarse. But that was something that didn't bother Byakuya; her throat wasn't all that strong ever since her time in Inuzuri.

"Thank you for coming back," Byakuya said as he bow down and tenderly kissed Hisana.

--

Otaku walked up to the kitchen, for his stomach was rumbling. And so, he had decided to take something to eat. However, when he arrived in the room, it was full of servants. At least twenty of them were sitting on the table or chairs, and two were standing in front. Otaku recognized them as Rena, the servant who's duty it was to help Masami with the personal comfort of the Kuchikis, and to be in charge of the cooking. Masami was in charge of the personal care of the noble family.

"Hey, what are you guys up to?" Otaku asked bewildered.

The two servants in the front looked at each other. Then, they bowed.

"We're on strike, Otaku-dono," Masami said.

Otaku raised an eyebrow. "Damn, does that mean I have to make something to eat myself? Not that I can't do that, but you do it better… Awh, I knew I had to let your room get painted…"

Masami and Rena straightened their backs again. "No sir," Rena said. "I'll make you something."

"WOW, wait!" Otaku jumped in front of Rena, so that she couldn't make her way to the dresser. "You are on strike, right? I don't want to get in the way of your principles."

"You're not," Rena replied. "Actually, we have our guidelines. We want Hisana-san to be accepted by the elders, by showing them how much everybody loves her. So we will make them work their asses off-"

"Rena-san!" Masami shrieked.

"- and we'll take it over again, as soon as they accept her."

Otaku blinked a couple of times. Then he started to laugh. "Oh, please let me in on this. I can throw a vase in front of their feet or something, they'll call for you guys, and then you tell them that they can do it themselves."

Rena frowned. "I thank you for this idea, but another guideline is that we won't provoke them."

Otaku pouted. "Is there anything else I can do to piss them off?"

Rena and Masami glanced at each other. Then, they grinned.

--

The open window allowed wind to enter her room, as the breeze played with her hair. Rukia sat on the window-sill and enjoyed the fresh air. The rain was pouring down and lightening was filling up the sky, but inside of the house, Rukia was warm.

After having watched the garden for a while, Rukia turned her head back to the book she was reading. She was sipping her warm drink, which she had made by herself, thank you very much.

But then Rukia's muscles tensed; her cup of damping milk placed beside her. Rukia was completely focused on the story, in which the main character was about to get killed.

A rummaging noise came from outside, but Rukia didn't even hear it. She eagerly turned a page to discover the plot.

"IEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!"

Rukia panted as she ripped her gaze from the book to concentrate on the door. Somebody had knocked just now.

"Who is it?"

Hesitation. Then-

"Rukia? Are you all right?"

"Hisana-nee?"

Rukia put the book away and took her cup of milk. Shivering and still becoming from her shock, she made her way across her room and unlocked the door. But before she pulled the handle, she turned on an extra light.

"Come on in," Rukia said, making space for Hisana to enter.

Only wasn't it just Hisana who came in. Samoshi followed. Her face was red and her eyes were wet, as if she had been crying a lot for a long time. Her hair was a mess and there were prints of her own nails in the palm of her hands, as if she had been using herself to de-stress.

"Samoshi-san…"

Hisana raised her hand and shut Rukia up. "Can we sit down?"

"Yeah… sure," Rukia murmured.

Hisana led Samoshi towards the bed and pushed her down. Then she softly spoke to her, but Rukia couldn't hear what she was saying. Samoshi smiled and nodded, taking Hisana's hand into hers. Hisana sat down next to Samoshi and she kindly invited Rukia to sit with them.

"There is something that Samoshi-chan would like to tell you."

The wind roared around the house, but in Rukia's room the air seemed thicker. A very uncomfortable tension hung around the three Kuchikis. Then Samoshi let only one tear roll across her face.

"Rukia-san… I am so sorry…"

Rukia didn't answer. No matter how surprised she was about only those words, she wanted to hear more.

"I had so much trouble with you moving into the house…"

Hisana stroke Samoshi's back. "It's okay, go on."

"Before I met Hisana-chan, I was trash. Everybody thought so. I didn't know how to laugh, love or to be happy. I didn't even know how to _act_ happy."

This is something that Rukia hadn't seen coming. And actually, she felt sorry for Samoshi.

"But then Bya brought her home, one day. She was so nice to me and I felt so happy again… I was trash-off. It killed me when I heard about her coma. It felt like getting back to my old way of living."

"Samoshi-san…" Rukia said uneasily.

"Then Bya suddenly said that he wanted to adopt someone he barely knew.. and that it would make Hisana-chan very happy. I never agreed on the adoption whole-heartedly, but still.. this was Hisana-chan's wish. But then I saw you in the academy, and you looked like her so much.."

Samoshi covered her face with her hands. Rukia didn't know what was happening to her and Hisana wrapped an arm around Samoshi's shoulder. They let her cry for a minute. Then she started to talk again.

"I'm really sorry. Something snapped inside of me at that point. To me, it was like you were replacing Hisana-chan, and I didn't want that to happen. So I figured… that if I would hate you with all I had… that you would get dishonored or something. I loathed myself, Rukia-san! Otaku-nii kept telling me that you weren't replacing Hisana-chan, but I couldn't believe that anymore. I've been horrible to you, and I even stopped eating for days after that accident with Shiba-kun. I told you to get lost, for neither Otaku-nii and I were interested in dying friends. I didn't know.. I didn't…"

Rukia's head was spinning. Her vision got hazy and she felt like throwing up.

"Please forgive me, Rukia-san… I want to be your cousin, I want to have fun with you and I want everything to be okay between us. I know lot of things has happened and I've done things that shouldn't be forgiven, but please… accept me…"

Rukia blinked. Did Samoshi really just beg her to accept her as family?

"Yeah… that sounds good..." Rukia said, before she knew it. "It's okay… I understand what you did it for."

As if it was the best news she had ever heard, Samoshi pushed Hisana away and she threw herself on Rukia. Astonished, Rukia just let it happen to her. Samoshi laughed and apologized over and over again, and Rukia kept repeating that it was okay.

For seconds, Samoshi and Rukia were embracing. Well, Samoshi was kindly chocking Rukia, but now, it didn't matter. But when they pulled back and smiled to each other, Hisana concluded, "You guys are weird."

--

"Dinerrrrrrrr," Otaku yelled all the way through the house. He was _hungry_, and he needed food _now_. And, he mentally added, he wanted to see how the elders would freak if the servants would ignore all of them.

When he entered the kitchen, he saw everyone around the table already. Otaku grinned.

"Sorry I'm late," he said while sitting down. "I hadn't yelled yet today, so I just did."

He took his fork and bowed. "Dig in!"

However, when the servants came walking in, everybody noticed the decrease in plates. Byakuya raised an eyebrow by seeing the little amount of people, including himself, getting one.

The elders didn't get their food, which they didn't like. One stood up and eyed a servant. "What is the meaning of this?"

But Rena made a firm step forwards and said, "Sit down. We do not wish to work for people who do not allow certain people into their family."

Byakuya leaned his weight on the table and got to his feet.

"Clarify yourself," he said.

Rena swallowed. Now she's done it… "Well, we would like to make clear that we _do_ accept Hisana-san and that we disapprove of the way some people are treating her."

Next to Byakuya, Hisana turned pale. "You guys, it's okay…"

"No, I'm sorry, but it's not." Rena said softly. "I do not like the way some people are treating you. And I don't wish to work for them any longer."

Every Kuchiki went speechless. All but one.

"Wow, I can't believe you are going through with this," Otaku grinned. "Nice work."

However, the elders didn't agree with this. "Stop the rubbish behavior. Get us our diner and quick. I don't want to look for new employees, but maybe I should."

"No," Byakuya said, looking rather amused. "It is interesting. Go on."

Rena took a deep breath and suddenly felt like throwing up. She didn't show this, of course, and she started to talk. "You are as aware as everybody else that Hisana-san is treated horribly. There are only a few people who did dare to open their eyes to see her true colors. And we only wish to work for people who do see beauty in people who aren't high ranked or noble."

"This needs an applause," Otaku said, clapping his hands. Soon, Samoshi joined and Rukia grinned.

"Stop it, you two," Hisana begged. "It's enough, okay? Please don't bother."

"You heard the lady," the elder who just stood up sighed. "Now get back to your duty."

But Byakuya kept standing to his feet. "She is on duty. Isn't she, Masami?"

A squeak came from behind the door and Masami entered the room. "Yes sir, she is."

"Because, if I'm not very much mistaken," Byakuya continued, almost wearing a grin on his face, "you put her up to this on behave of _your_ duty, isn't it?"

Masami bowed. "Yes sir, I did."

"It is settled, then." Byakuya concluded as he sat down again. "The servants will not work for those who do not accept Hisana."

Gasps went around the room, and Hisana had her mouth hanging open. "Byakuya-sama…"

"Byakuya," one of the elders said in a loud voice, "you aren't going to do something?"

Byakuya put his hand into another as he smirked. "And why would I? I have been trying to get her accepted by you, but you do not seem to understand. However, this might put you up to realization that Hisana is anything but a mistake."

--

"It's not as if she has dishonored us… only in marrying Byakuya."

The elderly people had gathered together to discuss the revolt of the servants. The elders were lazy, inexperienced and thus unable to take care of themselves, something they were too proud for to admit to even their equals.

"And Byakuya won't do anything about it. You know we can't fire servants without his authorization."

"I've never been against that marriage in first place. Look what she does to everybody. Doesn't halve the people in the family act more happy than before?"

"We do not care about such emotions as happiness."

"If you would have children yourself you'd see that happiness in their lives would bring happiness into yours."

"Otaku and Samoshi weren't all that well in first place, and-"

"Do not dare to insult my children, Kuchiki."

"I do not care about what you say," a new voice said. "I am going to talk to Byakuya and Hisana."

"I will join you." the proud father of two children said.

--

Masami and Rena were both taking up a place next to the cough, which was taken by Byakuya, Hisana, Rukia, Samoshi and Otaku. Opposite them, a couple of elders had sat down.

"The servants got what they wanted," one of them smiled. "We would like to get to know more of you, Hisana."

Hisana didn't answer, for words lost her. Never had an elder called her by her name and never had they said anything like that, while smiling.

"Why would she want you to get to know more of her? Do you not think that it might be a little late for excuses?" Byakuya asked, his face stern and his voice very cold.

"It's okay, Byakuya-sama, I'd love to," Hisana said in a whisper.

Byakuya leaned back and took her hand into his. He nodded when the elders shot him a questioning glance, and then they started to talk. They asked her about her life in Inuzuri, about how life in the resident was going, how she felt after her coma, about anything she liked.

Hisana answered everything, and Byakuya had to admit that he admired her for being herself and staying calm, in spite of the nerves he noticed on her face. However, Rukia, Otaku or Samoshi didn't seem to have noticed.

But time went suddenly very fast, and Rukia had fallen asleep already.

"It's past midnight," Otaku informed everyone. "I'll bring this one to her room."

"Yeah, I'll be getting to bed, too," Samoshi said whilst she badly suppressed a yawn. Both Rena and Masami nodded as well as they bade their good nights and said their gratitude to the elders.

Slowly, the room got empty. Only Byakuya and Hisana were left.

Hisana leaned back against Byakuya's chest as she yawned. He hugged her close and rested his chin on her head. For a while they didn't talk, but then Byakuya declared, "That was interesting."

"It was," Hisana chuckled. "Hey, do you think things will change from now on?"

"I do hope so," Byakuya admitted. "I am not sure."

Somehow, Hisana managed to shift around and now she lay her head against his. "Have you ever regretted marrying me?"

"Of course not," came the immediate reply. Hisana smiled.

"I'll love you forever, Byakuya-sama…"

Byakuya felt weird after hearing this. He'd love her forever, too. He'd never said it outloud to her, though. Would it be too late to do so..? But he mentally shook his head.

"I am entirely devoted to you, Hisana."

Hisana started to laugh. "Oh, don't use those fancy words. I know you love me."

Byakuya grinned. They fell silent for a while again, but then Hisana lifted her head and placed her hand against his neck. She slowly brought her face close to his.

"And everywhere I am…" Hisana whispered, brushing her lips against his.

Byakuya nodded and pulled Hisana closer to him. Then, he spoke together with her,

"…there you'll be."

* * *

**A/N:** That was it. The ending of There You'll Be! I've worked really hard on it and I hope everybody likes it! Thank you for reviewing, favoriting or alerting, I'm really glad you liked it!


End file.
